Blow the candles out Sonny
by KRD Corporations
Summary: It's Sonny's eighteenth birthday, and her mum and best friend can't be there. She thinks this will be the worst birthay ever. Not if chad has anthing to do with it. Not a great summary, but check it out anyway. Channy in later chapters. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all. So this is my first ever attempt at a story and it is a multi chapter so not sure if I am being a bit ambitious but I hope you guys like it any way. I will try and get new chapters up ASAP but I need to know what you guys think at first so yeah review:) Oh and BTW I do change POV's in the story and within the chapters.**

**And I hope you like it!**

**Byeeeeeeee**

Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC. If I did I would have to do a merry jig. I also do not own Scouting for girls. Unfortunately.

Chad's pov.

I looked at myself in the mirror. Damn I look good. Perfect hair. Check. Perfect skin. Check. Perfect smile. I grinned at myself in the mirror. Check. Perfect clothes. Check. Perfect car. Check. I loved this car. Red, shiny and expensive. It was my one and only. Except for one other person. One specific girl on the enemy show. Sonny Munroe. She was perfect. The one thing that made my life that little bit more perfect and I couldn't have it.

Why was it that the only girl in the whole entire world who wasn't in love with me, as if that was possible, was the one I wanted? ...I mean, It wasn't like I was in love with her or anything. I may have a tiny, little,_ insignificant_ crush on her but it isn't like I'm in love with her. It's perfectly natural to think about her sometimes. And dream about her. And find myself making any excuse to go see her. But I'm not in love with her. CDC does NOT do love. Especially with a random.

I got out of my car and made my way to the Mackenzie Falls set. Via my dressing room of course. It had been five minutes since I last checked my hair. Who knew what horrible thing may have happened to it. It was fine. I took one of my compact mirrors with me, just in case I had a MHE (Major hair emergency).

I walked onto the Falls set and was just about to call my assistant and get him to order me something to eat when I heard Portlyn calling my name.

"CHAAAAAAD" she yelled and stormed onto the set. "Where have you been?" she demanded

"I was just in my car-"I tried to defend myself and threw my hands up in the air, like I had been corned by the police but she cut me off.

"I've called you five times already, and left you eight messages" She took a step forward. I was backed up against the wall. Even though she was a girl Portlyn could be pretty scary sometimes. She was shorter than me but only by a few centimetres. She didn't need to be tall when she could send out a death glare like the one she was giving me. I shrank back and pressed up as close as I could against the wall.

"Well" she snapped "Why was your phone switched off?" I was getting mad now. She had no right to be mad at me. I just had my phone switched off for Christ sake. What could have possibly been so important?

"I don't have to explain myself to you" I said coolly and ducked under her arm and strode toward the set. Only to be stopped by Blondie. This was just great. Not only was I late for filming (and not just fashionably late this time) I was now being bombarded by the air head princess from chuckle city. This was the last thing I needed.

"I can take it from here Port" the Blonde said and Portlyn sent one more look towards me before strutting off to her dressing room. I looked at the Blonde again. When did they start getting along? Maybe Sonny was starting to rub off on everyone. God I hope not. I don't know if I could stand being nice to _Random's. _Except for Sonny. I can be nice to Sonny. I mean who couldn't' be nice to her. She was so funny and smart and pretty and cute and those big brown eyes and. No! Stop thinking about Sonny. Stupid cute Sonny.

There are only two reasons Shawni... Tori...Tawni, yeah that sounded right, came to visit me 1) She had come to find Sonny, who would either be screaming at me or making fun of me or 2) She or someone at So Random was mad at me. Again!

Since I hadn't seen Sonny today I guessed it was option 2. Ugh this was going to be a long day.

Tawni's POV.

I stared up at Chad, who was looking down at me with an aggravated expression.

"How did you get in here?" He demanded "You're banned" He said, while pointing to the Banned wall. It had "BANNED LIST" painted on top and a whole bunch of photographs underneath. The whole So Random cast was on the wall. Everyone except for Sonny. I don't know why but that still annoyed me for some reason.

I knew that Chad and Sonny were in love with each other but still that's a little bit obvious. They both deny their feelings toward each other and yet they see each other _EVERY_ day and she is not on the banned list. Zac Effron was on the list (he had the biggest picture and a red cross through it) and he is hot **(A/N if I wasn't speaking from Tawni's POV, I would say differently)** so it is a little bit of a giveaway that he likes her. How blind did they think we were? I'm not just an extremely pretty face you know.

"I have my ways" I sweetly said. To be honest it wasn't that hard. All I had to do was wave a couple of hundred dollar notes in front of the guard and he basically turned to putty in my hands.

"Well he is defiantly fired" Chad said and turned to walk away. I grabbed his arm and he spun around and looked at me. He was defiantly pissed off now. "There better be a good reason that you are touching Chad Dylan Cooper, greatest actor of-"

"Our generation I know" I finished his sentence for him "And believe me I wouldn't be touching you if I didn't have too!" I quickly let go and frowned at my hand in disgust. Great now I would have to go to the bathroom and wash my hands. But wait a minute. There are mirrors in the bathroom. I get to look at myself again!

"The reason I'm here is because" I swallowed. This was the single hardest thing I had done since that bet with Nico and Grady about not looking in the mirror.

"Because?" he prompted. I sighed and gritted my teeth. "I – we needyoutohelpuswithsomething" I said quickly.

"I'm sorry" he smirked "I didn't quite catch that last part, can you say it again a bit more clearly?" He had a stupid smug smile on his face. I gritted my teeth and prepared to say it once again" we need your" I shuddered" _Help"_ I spat the word at him.

He smirked "Oh do you now?" he asked in a sarcastic voice. "And what do you little Random's need help with?" I could tell he was enjoying this but I knew what would wipe that idiotically smug smile off his face.

"Sonny." And before I had even moved a muscle he was speeding out the door. If he still tried to deny he didn't love her after that little performance he was kidding himself.

**So there you have it the first chapter. Tell me what you think. And so just give me some feedback. As soon as I get reviews I will post the next chapter so yeah thanks for reading and yeah**

**Byeeeeee **

**Becca.**


	2. CDC to the rescue

**HEEEEEEY peeps. So here is chapter 2. I hope you like it. A little bit of Channy in this chapter. More will come later though I promise.****A big thanks to Hannabeth Jones., You're review was soooo nice I'm glad you thought mine was good. Thank you. And so without further ado on with the chapter.**

Disclaimer. I do not own SWAC I wish I did though. I don't own Scouting for girls either. Unfortunately.

Sonny's POV

I pushed the end button with a little too much force. I threw my phone on the floor and huffed to my dressing table. I sat on the stool and looked at myself in the mirror. I was a mess. My eyes were all red and puffy and my mascara and eyeliner was all smudged. I had two pink blotches on my cheeks. My hair was a mess and my clothes were wrinkled.

I felt awful. I just had a huge fight with my mum. It was my birthday in three days and she was going to be away for two whole weeks on business. And my best friend Lucy's older sister was in a car crash and was in hospital. And even though she begged me I wouldn't let her leave Wisconsin while she was still in hospital. So I was going to be alone. On my eighteenth birthday.

I had the rest of my cast, but I knew that if it required work they wouldn't do much. Even though I loved them all I just wished that they were a teensy bit more productive.

"_MOO" _my phone went off. I sighed and got up and went to go pick it up from the floor. It was a message from mum:

**From: mum**

**To: Sonny**

**Message sent: 11.23 am**

**Message received: 11.24 am**

**Sonny just got a call from boss. It turns out I have to stay an extra week. Sorry**** . Will call on your B'day. Have a nice day luv mum xox**

**P.S I put $100 in your account for food money.**

I looked at the message and tears started forming in my eyes. This was going to be the worst birthday ever. Not only was this an important birthday. But it was the first one I wasn't in Wisconsin for, I was homesick as well. Eighteen means I am legally an adult now, and there is no one to celebrate with. I sat down on the orange couch and started to cry.

I bet Chad never had bad birthdays. I remember when Lucy came to stay here with me and we crashed his party. The night ended in a complete and utter disaster, but still we all had fun. I remember knocking down all the posters of himself that he had. "Okay" he had said and fixed his jacket "At least there's still one Chad left standing!" and then the poster behind him fell and he landed face first in his own birthday cake. Naturally we all ran in and started pigging out on the cake. That was so much fun.

But it reminded me of Lucy and that made me even more upset. I started to sob.

"Sonny" there was a knock at Tawni's door. "Sonny, let me in. I need to fix my makeup and I left my Coco Moco Coco in the dressing room, so open up." She knocked even more. "Come on Sonny, I know you're in here"

I groaned. I didn't want to deal with Tawni telling the mirror that she was pretty and laughing and smiling when her reflection agreed with her. "Go away!" I yelled. I picked up my iPod and put the headphones into my ears. I put "little miss naughty" by Scouting for Girls on and closed my eyes.

"_Mirror, mirror on the wall,_

_How could I be such a fool?_

_Mirror, mirror I can't see myself, no more" _

I could still hear Tawni knocking and it sounded as though she was speaking to someone.

"_Breathe, breathe in,_

_Welcome to a town called original sin,_

_Breathe, breathe out,_

_Easy getting in, it ain't easy getting out."_

Tawni was still knocking and it was really starting to annoy me so I switched off my IPod. I was heading to Tawni's door when I realised that someone was knocking at my side. I went up to my door, but didn't open it.

"Who is it" I called.

"It's me, please open the door" wait a minute, that wasn't Tawni's voice. It wasn't Nico or Grady or Zora or Marshal. I could recognise that voice anywhere.

"Chad?" I asked, why would Chad Dylan Cooper be coming to see me. I didn't think I had done anything to him today. I can't be responsible for my cast that is, but I hadn't done anything to piss him off. "Chad is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me" He answered softly "Now can you open the door please?" I said nothing "Come on Sonny please open the door, tell me what's wrong" He begged. Chad Dylan Cooper begging. Boy did I feel special right now.

"And what makes you think there is something wrong?" I asked. I tried to make my voice sound as normal as possible. But it was all high because I was lying, an annoying habit of mine, and I kept sniffling and clearing my throat. I wasn't very convincing.

"Because you have been in your dressing room all day and we have not had one fight today" I smiled to myself as he said this. I loved our fights. The rest of the cast said we were flirting with each other but it wasn't like that.

"So will you open the door" I sighed and unlocked the door.

"Good" he said

"Good"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"So were good?" he asked, a smile playing on his lips.

"Oh were so good" I laughed and moved back so he could come in. He wandered round my side of the room, picking things up and putting them down in different places. I ran around after him picking the things back up and putting them back where they were supposed to be. "So" I started and he turned round to look me. Do not look into his eyes. Do not look into his eyes. Whatever you do. ..!

I looked into his eyes and felt myself blush as I stared at the pools of pure sapphire. I always lost my train of thought when I looked into his eyes. "So...I...what...you" I stammered. He chuckled.

"Yes" he smirked. I blinked and tore my eyes away. I hated that. I always got lost in his eyes. It was such a clear sign that I liked him. Which I didn't. Well maybe just a little crush, but nothing major. I wasn't head over heels. But his eyes were so mesmerising. I shook my head trying to clear it.

"So" I started again. "What are you doing here" I managed to get out. Making sure not to look in his eyes.

"Well I was at the falls, when Tori"

"Tawni" I corrected him.

"Yeah Tawni whatever" I rolled my eyes at him."She came and told me she needed my help and that you were in trouble." He slightly blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "And so, you know, here I am" he shrugged and looked away.

I Grinned. "So you just came rushing over did you?"

"What psh, no." He said but he blushed again. I coughed to hide my laugh. He was so embarrassed.

"Really Chad, really" I mimicked his saying. He glared at me

"I finished filming and had some lunch and then thought I may as well come and see you." He sat down on the couch. He patted the seat next to him. I went and joined him. "Now what's wrong with you?"

I had almost forgotten about my birthday till he brought it up again. Thanks Chad. "Well it's my birthday in three days and I have got no one to celebrate with" I sighed and slumped in my seat."And apparently instead of helping me themselves they came and got you to deal with me." He shrugged as i continued. "So just because i locked myself in the dressing room does not mean i am in life threatening danger." i was starting to get mad for some reason. "And why did they think the only way to make me feel any better was to bring you here" He just sat there and let me rant. "I can't be happy and Sonny all the time and the one day i am they think it is life threating danger i'm in" I finally finished and he was just still sitting there.

Chad surprised me by laughing. "You're _such_ a girl" he teased "It's just a birthday" He laughed even harder. I scowled at him, got up and marched out the door.

**So that's it for another chapter. I hope you liked it. It wasn't my best, but I think it was okay. I wrote tis at like 10.30 at night. Writing really helps someone sleep better lol. So yeah stick with it and review please. Good or bad. Okay that's all I've got to say. I will post another chapter as soon as possible.**

**Until next time**

**Hugs **

**Becca.**


	3. Where are you Sonshine?

**HEEEEEEY all thanks for sticking with me through this story. I hope you like it so far. This one has the most Channy, making it my favourite chapter so I hope you like it to. Thank you to all who reviewed I really appreciate all of them. And if anyone has anything to add or suggestions or ideas I would love to know. Thank you so much. And here is the next chapter and I hope you like it.**

Disclaimer. I do not own SWAC. If I did I would make Falling for the Falls air in Australia sooner.

Chad's POV

Great. Now I have gone and done it. Stupid Chad! Stupid. If I wasn't so gosh darn good looking I would have felt worse. But with a face like mine you can't help but smile. I got up off Sonny's couch and went looking for her. I had no idea where she could have gone. I usually didn't care if I made a girl angry, because there were a million other girls waiting in line. But with Sonny it was different. I felt like I needed to go after her.

I looked for her in all the obvious places. The prop house. No. The cafeteria. No. The So Random set. No. I reached up and bashed on the vents until the freaky little Random girl came down.

"What do you want?" she asked. "You had better have a good reason for waking me up" Even though she was mini she was still frightening.

"Do you know where Sonny went?" I asked her and her frown turned into an evil grin

"Yes" she answered. "But I'm not telling YOU where she went" She stabbed a tiny finger in my direction. I flinched away from it and she cackled.

"Why not?" I complained. But she had already slipped back into the vents. Man she was weird. I can't believe Sonny actually liked her. I couldn't spend five minutes with her let alone a whole day.

"Oh" she had popped her head back down. "Don't even think about coming into the vents" she threatened "She's not here and I don't want you skulking around" She poked her tongue out at me and disappeared again. I rolled my eyes (As if I would go to a place as filthy as the vents) and went on searching. I went through the teen gladiator set, and then the meal or no meal set, and still no Sonny. I was starting to worry. I had no idea where she had gone.

Then I had a thought. Why didn't I just call her? Ugh I was so stupid. I got my phone out and pressed 1 on the speed dial. And just because she happens to be first on my speed dial means nothing. We were texting one day and it was a whole lot easier to just put her on sped dial then to have to keep typing her number in over and over again.

I put the phone to my ear and waited for her to answer. Pick up. Pick up. Pick up. Pick up. I begged to myself over and over. It rang eight times and I was just about to hang up when she answered.

"What do you want?" she snapped. It sounded as though she was crying.

"I'm sorry" I said. I was apologising so much today it was getting ridiculous. I was turning into Sonny "For what I said, your birthday is really important to me I promise." She was silent. I sighed "C'mon Sonny where are you? Allison, Son, Sonshine?"

"What did you just call me?" She asked, she didn't sound mad anymore though. Which was a good sign. Just surprised.

"What do you mean?" I asked, playing dumb. I knew exactly what she was talking about; I just didn't want to admit it.

"You know what I mean" she inquired. "You called me Sonshine" She accused. She didn't sound angry though. She sounded quite flattered. I smiled to myself. She obviously didn't mind that nickname. I was relieved that she seemed to forgive me. But I still didn't know where she was and it was starting to get dark outside.

"Look I just thought it would be a cute nickname for a cute girl." I said. I cupped my hand over my mouth as I had just realised what I had said. "I mean I just thought...that...I...ummm" I stammered. Come on Chad, pull yourself together. You're acting like a fool.

"Where are you?" she suddenly asked. Why did she want to know where I was? Wait a minute how did she turn this around on me? I was looking for her.

"Um the carpark, why?" I asked. Then the line went dead. I just stood there like an idiot with a phone up to my ear. She did not just hang up on the Chad. Dylan. Cooper. Greatest actor of our generation. No one hangs up on Chad Dylan Cooper and gets away with it. Not even Sonny. I let her get away with most things but this was just out of the question.

I was just about to press 1 again when I heard footsteps approaching. Fast. I turned round just in time to see someone pulled me into a hug so forceful I was almost knocked to the ground. Even though I should have been freaked out I just melted into the hug. It felt right. Natural.

The person let go and I smiled when I saw who it was.

"So I am going to take this as an acceptance to my apology" I said cockily. I raised an eyebrow. She giggled and then nodded. I loved it when she laughed. Her chocolate eyes lit up and they were almost melting. She had such an infectious laugh. Even when she merely giggled it could make a whole room laugh. How could you not think she was adorable? Not that I did, but I mean other people would think that. The only adorable person was me.

But something was tugging at my brain. Why had she gotten so upset when I mentioned her birthday?

"Sonny?" I asked and stared down at the floor. "What did I do to upset you?" I wasn't sure if she was going to run again, so I reached out and grabbed her hand. She gasped slightly. I wasn't sure but I thought I felt a small shock go off at her touch, and by her reaction so did she.

She sighed. I hoped she didn't start crying again. I hated it when girls cried. I was no good at comforting. And the last thing I wanted to do was making Sonny cry.

"Well, like I said it is my birthday in three days" she stopped and looked at me. I made sure to keep my expression composed so she wouldn't run off again. She seemed satisfied with my expression and continued."Well mum and Lucy can't be here and it's my eighteenth and my first birthday since I moved from Wisconsin and I just feel awful because I have no one to celebrate with and it isn't like you or my cast are going to throw me a party and I really don't want to throw my _own_ birthday party "she babbled on.

I caught the main issue. She was alone on her birthday, wanted a party and had no one to throw it for her. Or so she thought. For some reason I really wanted to throw this party for her. I wanted to make her birthday special. I couldn't quite fathom why, but I just had this real need to make the day perfect for her.

"Well" she said and I looked up and met her tired brown eyes. They were so beautiful. She took her hand out of mine. I felt this odd tingling sensation and my hand felt cold and strangely empty. "I guess I should get going now" she said.

"Yeah" I agreed "me too". I turned and started to walk back to my car.

"Chad" I heard her call softly behind me. I turned and jumped slightly as she was just inches away from me. "Thanks" she said and pulled me into another soft hug. I hugged her back. Her soft black hair tickled my cheek. It smelled like apples and strawberries or something. It was delicious. She pulled out of the hug. We were only inches apart. I stared into warm brown and felt like I didn't have a care in the world. I didn't know what made me do it but I had a sudden urge to lean in and kiss her. I closed my eyes. I was sure she was leaning in too when I heard a small giggle. My eyes snapped open. Sonny was standing a foot away.

"I am not sure. But I swear you were just trying to kiss me" she teased. I felt myself blush. I silently cheered that it had gotten dark so she couldn't see the blush on my face. Wait a minute. CDC does not blush. Ugh I hated what this girl was doing to me.

"What" I said trying to put the blame on her "No, the only one who would be trying to kiss anyone is you to me." I smirked and I'm pretty sure she was the one blushing this time. "Admit it, You can't resist the famous CDC charm" She scoffed. "I don't blame you; I haven't met one girl who hasn't. And I have met _plenty_ of girls."

"In your dreams cooper" she retorted.

"Yeah I know" I muttered under my breath. Making sure my voice was low enough so she couldn't hear.

"As much as I love to stay here and patronize you all night I need to go home" She turned and started walking to her car.

"Good night Munroe" I called after her. She waved without turning around.

"Good night Cooper" she called back as she got into her car. I watched her drive away before I walked to my shiny red Porsche. I really did love this car. It was almost as good looking at me. It was so right for me and I looked so hot in this car. I loved it. I sat in my car and pulled my phone back out. I dialled Blondie's number. She picked up after only two rings.

"Hello" she sang.

"Hi" I answered back dryly.

"Oh it's you" she said "What do you want now?" she asked. She sounded annoyed. I had probably interrupted her from looking in the mirror or brushing her hair or something dumb like that. No matter how hard she tried to deny it, I could just tell she was jealous of my hair. This kind of look could not be replicated.

"I'm planning a party and could use your help" I smiled and started the car. As I was driving I explained my plan to the blonde. She sounded somewhat excited and promised to help spread the word. I hung up and started to think of what the perfect party would be for Sonny. And I hadn't even thought of what to buy her.

Maybe I was in over my head. I don't plan parties. I just attend them. And I had one more problem that I knew would be the hardest one of all. Other than deciding what I would wear to such an event and how I would do my hair?

How was I ever in a million years going to keep this from the one person who knew about everything? Sonny!

**So there you have it folks. Chapter 3. I especially love this chapter and it is my favourite so far. I think it is really cute chapter. But that's just my opinion. What do you think? Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thank you**

**Hugs**

**BYEEEEEE**

**Becca**


	4. Stupid, Chad, stupid!

**Hiya. Thanks for sticking with my story so far and all the reviews have been really great and supportive. So on with the chapter.**

Disclaimer: I do not own "Sigh" SWAC "sigh" or Sterling "Sob"

Sonny's POV

I opened my eyes to a warm, buttery sunshine. I loved the sun in the morning. It just seemed to be the prettiest in the morning. I went over and marked another day off on my calendar. Only two more days till the worst birthday ever. Usually this close to my birthday I would be on a constant high and would be bouncing off the walls. This year, considering the circumstances I wasn't so optimistic.

I changed, did my hair and makeup and went down the hall to make myself some breakfast. I was really craving pancakes so I checked the clock to see if I had time to make them. Yep I didn't have to be at work till nine and it was seven thirty so I had plenty of time. After I had fried them I piled them onto a plate, smothered them in maple syrup, caster sugar and blueberries and tucked in. They were so good.

After I finished them I washed the dishes, brushed my teeth and went out the door, got in the car and headed to work. I parked in the lot and walked onto the So Random set. I found myself humming as I walked into the prop house.

Nico, Grady, Tawni, Zora and Chad were all sitting around the table talking quietly. What was Chad doing in the prop house? And why would he be hanging out with a bunch of lowly "Randoms". Not that I minded seeing him of course. I mean he could be here if he wanted to. It was just he was usually here to see me. I felt strangely jealous for some reason. I didn't like the way it bothered me that he was leaning in just a little too close to Tawni. It's not like we were dating or anything, not that I would go out with him if he asked. Or at least I think I wouldn't. I cleared my throat and all five of them jumped and looked at me.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" I teased. They all looked around, there were a few nervous laughs and Chad quickly grabbed the piece of paper they were all surrounding and hid it behind his back.

"SONNY" Nico and Grady both called and ran up to me. "How are you this morning, you look great!"

"Have you lost weight?"

"What did you do to your hair? It looks fantastic."

"Is that new clothes?"

"You look like cheese!" Grady exclaimed suddenly. Everyone turned to look at him.

"What" I said. I knew Grady liked cheese but why did I have to look like it. I wasn't even wearing yellow today. "Did you just say I looked like cheese?" I asked and gave him a weird look. Tawni groaned and started banging her head on the table. Nico slapped him on the back of the head. Zora scowled and retreated to her sarcophagus and Chad just sat there shaking his head.

"I love cheese!" Grady said trying to defend himself. "That was a compliment!"

I smiled. Only Grady would try and flatter someone with a compliment regarding to cheese. Chad suddenly got up.

"Well" he said and started to walk to the door. "I think I've had enough Random for one day." I grimaced at him. "Now if you don't mind I have _real_ _work_ to do over at the falls" He shoved the piece of paper in his back pocket, popped his collar and walked out the door.

"Since when do you guys talk to Chad?" I asked. They all shrugged in unison. I just shook my head and walked out to my dressing room. Why were they getting along with Chad? They hated Chad. Well whatever it was I was going to find out.

Chad's POV

I breathed a sigh of relief as soon as I rounded the corner and got away from Sonny. That was close. Too close. And that is the last time I trust a Random to distract someone. Luckily that they do comedy because there is no way any of them could do the serious acting that we at the Mackenzie falls do.

There was so much planning to do before Sonny's birthday party. I had to get the food, music, invites, decorations (usually I wouldn't bother decorating because if I was in the room the only thing anyone would be looking at was me). I still had to figure out what to get her and most importantly what I was to wear.

I was too busy wrapped up in my own thoughts I didn't realise someone was walking and ouch!, I fell to the floor and looked up to give the person who tripped me a piece of my mind. It was Portlyn.

"Watch it Cooper!" she snapped and dusted off her Mack falls uniform. "What are you doing here anyway?" she asked with a small smile. Why did she want to know why I was here anyway? I have more of a reason to be here then her.

"I just have to take care of something" I shrugged "So now you know my reason, Why exactly are you here?" I challenged. For the first time Portlyn looked like she had no come back. I decided to take advantage of her silence. "Come to think of it you have been spending an awful lot of time down here" I accused her with a smirk. She narrowed her eyes."If I didn't know better I would assume you actually like the Randoms"

"I only talk to Tawni because we go to the same hairdresser and I wanted her opinion on how I should cut it next" Portlyn answered. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and started to strut off when she turned."I guess I don't need to ask why your here" She smiled at me. I gave her a questioning look. What was she on about? "Well let's just say she starts with an S and rhymes with Funny" She turned and walked down the hall and round the corner.

I walked to the Falls set and into my huge dressing room. I sat down on one of the leather couches i had in there.

Psh. As if that was the reason I go to the So Random set. I just go there to annoy Sonny. I mean to look at Sonny. I mean... Oh who am I kidding so I do go there to see Sonny more often then I should but that means nothing. We're friends. At least I think that's what we are, I assume. I hope we are. It's not like we couldn't be friends...or something more. No bad Chad. Stop thinking about Sonny. You have to focus your attention on the killer party you are throwing. For Sonny. So I guess not thinking about Sonny is really out of the question now.

I needed, first of all, to start and think about where to have it. I could always hire a club for the evening or we could always have it here, but i wanted it to be in a fancy, yet comfortable place. Oh I got it. We will throw it at my house. It's big enough and it's fancy and it should make her feel as at home as possible. Oh my god. In two days Sonny Munroe is going to be at my house, having her birthday, which I planned.

I got my phone out and texted Blondie

**From: Chad Dylan Cooper**

**To: All**

**Sent: 10:34**

**Received: 10:36**

**Sonny's party at my house, 17****th**** Aug**

**Time not known**

**Dress code: semi formal**

**Pass on to everyone**

**NOT TO SONNY**

**CDC.**

I hit send. I smiled to myself and lent back and rested my head on the couch as i shifted myself into a more comfortable position. I was proud that this thing was actually coming together. Then suddenly a thought popped up in my head and i bolted up right as if a wave of electricity had just passed through my body. Shit. I went to my sent messages and clicked the one I had just sent. I scanned the list of names. My heart skipped a beat when the name came up.

Oh seriously Chad. This was beyond dumb. This is the kind of thing i expected Blondie or Portlyn to do. This is what she does to me. I just get so caught up thinking about her. Like the way her eyes light up when she laughs. Or the way her hair all but glows whenever she steps foot into sunlight. Or the way her mouth turns down at the corners whenever she is sad or angry. Or the way she bites her lip when she is worried. Ugh stop thinking about Sonny and how cute she is. Stupid cute.

I had a big problem that i needed to fix immediately or my whole entire plan would be ruined and Sonny would not get her dream birthday party.

I looked down at the list of names again, praying that my eyes were deceiving me. No. It's official. I had done the single most stupid thing known to man. I had just sent a text about Sonny's surprise birthday party to all of my contacts.

Including Sonny.

**You have to admit that was not a smart move from Chad there. Like? Dislike? Tell me why. Review please. Thanks so much for reading all my lovely fans. **

**Until we meet again**

**Hugs**

**BYEEEEEE**

**Becca.**


	5. The one and only

**OHHH so how's Chad going to get himself out this one. Thank you all for sticking and to everyone who reviewed, that's my favourite part of writing stories. Getting all of your lovely reviews. I want to give a shout out to ****SciFiGeek14****for giving me the ringtone idea (You will get it when you read it) so thank you. Well that's all for me at the moment. Keep reading and enjoy. BTW I wasn't very good at writing the "check it out girls" sketch, so sorry.**

Disclaimer: I own a pair of jeans, I own a TV, I will soon own SWAC season 1 on DVD. But I don't own SWAC.

Sonny's POV

I walked back to my dressing room. I stopped when I saw Portlyn there. Why was she here? I didn't think she liked us. She was a snob from the falls. And when she was here she was arguing with Tawni. But no. This time she was just sitting on the couch. Next to Tawni. They were smiling and laughing. They both had their phones out and were texting madly.

I sighed loudly to get their attention. They didn't notice me. I coughed this time. Still nothing. They just continued texting. It seemed that the only way to get them out of their trance was to say it by text. I searched my pockets for my phone. Drat. I had forgotten it on the table this morning.

"Hello" I called "Earth to Tawni, Earth to Portlyn" Still nothing. They just sat there texting madly. What was so important? Tawni's wardrobe was left open slightly, showing a colourful array of shoes. High heels, pumps, flats, converses, boots. She had sooo many pairs of shoes. I didn't understand why anyone would need that many. I got an idea from the shoes.

"OMG" I shrieked "75% off all Jimmy choo's" Portlyn and Tawni's heads both snapped up to look at me.

"What" they both screamed together. They scurried around grabbing their purses.

"I was just kidding" I said and they both stopped to look at me.

"What" Portlyn and Tawni both said again. "You don't _kid_ about Jimmy Choo's" Portlyn sneered. She grabbed her phone, which she had knocked on the floor in all the commotion, and stalked out of the room, scowling. Tawni sighed and put her purse on the couch before going to her dressing table. She sat on the stool and looked at herself in the mirror. She sighed dreamily as her reflection looked back at her. She picked up her favourite lipstick Coco Moco Coco and started applying it.

"So" I started and walked over to the couch and picked up her phone "who were you and Portlyn texting so madly back there" I opened her inbox and decided to snoop.

"Oh" she said "we were just sending ... NO STOP" she screeched as she saw what I was doing. She had forgotten the lipstick in her hand and it smeared all over her face. She didn't care though and she threw it up in the air and lunged for the phone I had in my hand. I shrieked and dropped the phone. I ran out the door, slamming it closed on my way out.

I slumped against the door, breathing heavily. Whatever was on that phone must be a huge secret. I got up and started to wander through the halls. I was halfway there when I realised I was subconsciously walking toward Chad's dressing room. Why was I going there? I had nothing to yell at him about this time. So I turned around and started to walk to the cafeteria. I had just rounded the corner when I bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry" I mumbled, I looked up and saw blue staring down at me. "Oh it's you" I said and tried to step around him, but he grabbed my hand. I felt a faint shock go through me at his touch.

"What are you –"I started to complain, but he cut me off.

"Sonny?" he said "Sonshine" he cooed, stepping a bit closer to me. I felt my cheeks get hot and I could feel my heart beating faster.

"Y-y-yes" I stammered shakily. He was giving me this really weird look. I felt my face get hot and I knew my face must have looked like a tomato. He chuckled and moved slightly more forward. He was still holding my hand. He used his free hand to push away my fringe from my eyes.

"Where is your phone?" He asked. I was locked in some sort of trance. I couldn't stop staring at him.

"Wh-wh-what" I stammered like an idiot. I hate when he did this to me. I just couldn't understand why he had such a hold over me. He stepped back a little and smiled again.

"I want to know where you're phone is" he asked me again. There was an amused look on his face. He enjoyed it when he looked at me and I all but melted into a little Sonny puddle at his feet. His question confused me. Not that he wanted my phone but why he wanted it.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked. He thought about that for a minute, like he didn't expect me to ask that question. Now I've got him.

Chad's POV

CRAP. I didn't expect her to ask that. But you are Chad Dylan Cooper and you have improvisation training (Who knew what twists could happen on every exciting episode of the falls and I had to be prepared for anything). She was looking at me smugly with a triumphant smile on her face. But I wouldn't have her make me look foolish-er.

"I just want to change that annoying ringtone of yours" I said confidently. She knew I hated it so this was a solid excuse; she would most defiantly give it over to me. Because if she didn't then she would have to put up with me bugging her _all_ day about it. I would have to remember to actually change it as well as delete the message. She would change it back as soon as I did though. Or I hoped she would. It was one of the things that made her different; I mean how many people can say that their ringtone is a "MOO"? It just one of the things that makes Sonny so...so...Sonny. "So where is it" I asked and held my hand out and waited for her to put the phone in my open palm.

"You can't have it" she said and tried to take her hand out of mine, which i gripped more onto tightly. She is the only one to get away with that, but I still didn't like it. No one says no to Chad Dylan Cooper.

"And why not?" I asked. She just smirked.

"Because I left it at home" She said and pried her hand out of mine and strolled toward the cafeteria. I watched her go, with a look of shock etched across my face. I hadn't factored that into my master plan. I couldn't very well delete the message that was on the phone that was not here. I ran after Sonny.

She was a table with the rest of the So Random cast. Blondie, Cloudy, Rainy and that creepy vent girl. They were all laughing at Sonny who seemed to be cracking jokes. I kind of envied them. Not that i didn't love being on Mackenzie Falls (number 1 hit tween drama) but it just seemed so fun and relaxed at So Random. Our cast were much to mature to act like idiots. And in public. But they just seemed to not care and act like fools wherever they went.

I would never be seen in public in "Cheese Pants" like Cloudy and Rainy. It bothered Blondie but Sonny never seemed to mind, as long as everyone else was having a good time. That was just the kind of person Sonny was though. Everyone else before herself.

I strolled over to their table and they all fell silent as they saw me.

"What do you want Pooper?" Cloudy and Rainy asked. Sonny and Tawni giggled at the nickname and Vent girl just got up and left.

"Well" I said, casually leaning up against Sonny's chair "I need to borrow Sonny for a moment if you don't mind". Sonny looked at me in surprise but the other three just looked suspicious.

"What if we don't want to give her up? Nico asked. I simply popped my collar and went up to the counter.

"Brenda" i said, and she turned round "I need 2 steaks and a lobster". She instantly handed them over to me and smiled. I was her favourite. I could tell. I carried them over to the Random table and put them down. "Now can i borrow her?" Nico and Grady looked at Sonny for a minute and then nodded and dove into the steaks, pushing the slop they had on their plates to the side. Tawni got out her phone, texted something quickly, grabbed the lobster and with a flip of her hair walked out of the cafeteria.

Sonny got up and walked out of the cafeteria, with me following closely. She stopped at the entrance to the So Random set.

"What is it Chad?" she asked "I'm in a hurry, i have rehearsal in five minutes" I lent up against the wall.

"I just want to know if you're at home tonight?" Please yes, please, please, please, PLEASE be yes.

"Yeah i will be at home" she answered in a confused tone. Yes. Now i can finally get her phone. "You have to go now" she said suddenly.

"Why" i asked, confused.

"Because this is a closed set and you're not invited to watch" She rolled her eyes.

I smiled. "Well now i have to stay and watch." I said back and sniggered as she threw her hands up in the air. Exasperated.

"Fine" she snapped. "But sit in the back and make NO noise, I don't even want to know you're there" she said and left me to find my seat. I sat in the middle of the front row, just to annoy her. I was actually kind of excited. I have always wanted to see this live. Not that i would ever admit that of course. Sonny would never let me live it down but I had to admit the show had defiantly gotten better since Sonny joined.

She came out five minutes later dressed in a red printed top and matching visor with a large flower on it. She looked quite cute in it. Well thats if i thought Sonny was cute, which i didn't but if i did i would say she was cute. Hypothetically.

She saw me in the front row and sighed at me. Tawni, who was standing next to her in the same outfit, saw Sonny look at me and she looked back and forth from us. Her smile gradually getting bigger the more she looked.

Marshal walked on and told everyone to get into their places. Sonny and Tawni behind the counter and the other three, waiting in line.

(**A/N I can't really be bothered to say who says what so Sonny starts first, i will say who does at times.)**

The lights dimmed momentarily and then just as quickly came back on.

"Check out this ring"

"Check it out, that's cute"

"Check it out, i know"

Then Nico walked forward "Hey, can someone check my items out please"

"Sure" they both said together.** (Sonny starts)**

"Check out his hair"

"His hair, check out his outfit"

"check out his items"

"Check out this bacon"

"check out this sock"

"Check it out, that's gross"

"I know right"

"umm" Nico said " I am right here you know"

"Check out his tone"

"Check it out i know"

I was chuckling at this stage, being as quiet as possible.

"Whatever I'm out of here" Nico said before slamming the basket and walking away.

"Check it out, that was rude"

" I know right"

Grady then walked up with his items.

"Check out this costumer"

"Check it out"

"Are you going to check out my items or not?" Grady demanded.

"Check it out someone's bossy"

I was laughing by now, my hand over my mouth so i stayed quiet.

"Check out his items"

"Check out this toy"

"Check out this pen"

"Check out his shirt"

"Check out his shirt, Check out his pants"

"Check out his nose"

"this is ridiculous I'm leaving" And Grady stormed out.

"Check it out he was nice"

"Check it out he was cute to"

"Maybe he will come back tomorrow"

"Then we can check him out"

"Check out dance?"

"Check out dance" Tawni agreed. They got up and did the "Check it out girls" dance. The sketch had finished. I was surprised at how much that had made me laugh. It was surprising after all. If you got over the lameness of the show then it was quite good. Not as Good as Mackenzie falls though. Nothing is as good as Mackenzie falls.

I walked out of the stage and back to the Falls set. I had my fun now, i needed to set my earlier plan in motion. I got my phone out and dialled Portlyn's number.

"Hey Port" i said in my most seductive tone. "How much do you love me?"

Sonny's POV

I look out at the seats and found myself frowning when i realised that Chad was gone. Even though he will deny it, i saw him laughing at our sketch. I knew he would. I love the check it out girls sketch. It is my favourite.

I was tired and it was getting pretty late. Where did the time go these days? I got changed quickly and was just about to head out the door when i was stopped by Tawni. She had a smile on her face.

"So" she said "Why did you invite Chad to come watch us?" she asked with a small smile. Wait she the thought i invited him?

"He invited himself" i said and her smile got bigger. But this wasn't just any old smile. It was a "I'm planning another way to try and get Sonny and Chad to admit they like each other" kind of smile. I always got nervous when she gave me one these smiles.

"Sure he did" she said in a slow, mocking voice. She waved at me before turning on her heel and heading back the way she came, her heels clacking on the floor as she walked. I shook my head and walked out into the parking lot. Tawni was always trying to get us together. So was Portlyn. It seemed to be the one thing that they actually agreed on (except for clothes of course). They both wanted us together. But we were both so stubborn and none of us would make the first move, so it just stayed as it was.

I got in my car put the key in the ignition and started the car. I reversed out of the space and onto the road. I drove toward my apartment. It wasn't like i would say no if he asked me on a date or something, but he would never ask me out. I was a funny from chuckle city. I wasn't bothered though. But there are times when i just can't help but daydream. I pulled into the apartment parking lot and got out of my car. I walked in and pressed the elevator button.

I could just take the stairs, but frankly i was too tired and couldn't be bothered. I got in and pressed the button for the sixth floor. I got to my door, unlocked it and walked in, flipping lights on as i went. I did what i always did when i got home. Went straight to the fridge, got out a tub of choc-chip ice-cream, a spoon and sat down on the couch to watch some television.

I was just drifting off to sleep when i herd a soft knock on my door. I groaned and got groggily up and went to answer the door. I opened it, to yell at the person for waking me up, when i realised who it was.

"Chad" i asked, surprised. He held a DVD in one hand and a pizza box in the other.

"the one and only" he grinned "i thought you could use some company" he explained. I just stood there like an idiot with my moth hanging wide open. "Are you going to let me in?" he asked raising an eyebrow. I nodded and stepped aside. He strutted in as if he owned the place. Chad had only been here once and that was when he thought i was dead, because my phone went down the trash compactor, and he was so worried that he kicked a hole in the door.

I saw him looking round my house till his eyes settled on something. I followed his gaze. My phone, i hadn't checked it yet. But why was he so interested. Something was defiantly up.

**YAY, guess what. That was my longest chapter ever. Hurrah. So thanks for reading. How is Chad going to delete the message now Sonny is so suspicious. Do you reckon i could get five more reviews so it goes up to thirty. Because that would be lovely. I will post the next chapter soon. Okay. And remember 5 more reviews. Maybe more. I will give the reviewers a shout out in the next chapter. Promise.**

**Until next time**

**Hugs**

**LoVe**

**Becca**

**BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**


	6. Pizza and a movie

**Heyyyyy peeps .How's life treating you? Guess what (you say what) I just watched Falling for the falls part 2 on YouTube and it is really cute and I can't wait for it to be shown properly in Australia. OH and BTW MAJOR CHANNY! In this chapter. So thanks for the reviews. Shout out's as promised**

**: ****SciFiGeek14**** It was a really good idea, but she had to leave her phone at home. You will see why. Thanks for the review. HUGS.**

**ashkat101**** I didn't think I did well with the "Check it out girls" sketch but obviously you liked it so I guess I did well. Thanks for reviewing. HUGS.**

**Flutter360**** I'm glad you thought it was realistic. I thought it would be sweet if he came to see it (I think he secretly would like it). Thanks for the review. HUGS.**

**singstar29****AWWWWWW thanks. I am really glad that this one of your favourites. I LUV CHANNY ALSO. I am glad you like it and thanks for reviewing and of course you get a hug. HUGS.**

**FMZ44****4 This is a really good idea and if it is okay I want to use it. I can't put it in this chapter though, you will see why but I will put it in the story at some point okay. Thanks for the review. HUGS.**

**spicysftblplayer**** its okay he doesn't get mad at her. Quite the opposite actually. You will see what when you read it. Thanks for the review. HUGS.**

**ilovejoejonas4eva6279314****Thanks and I promise to update soon okay. Thanks for reviewing .HUGS.**

**alittlefaithinme2**** I thought that would be a Grady thing to say, because of his obsession with cheese. I will update soon. Thanks for reviewing. HUGS.**

**HHannaHH**** thanks so much for the review I know how much you adore Sonny with a chance. CHANNY FOREVER and I know it is ridiculous why my head? HUGS. (my friend is getting what she deserves with this review)**

**I'mGunnaPatYourHead**** This is just rude Siobhan. RUDE, RUDE, RUDE, RUDE, RUDE. HUGS.**

**And lastly a shout out to my buddy Ash, thanks for reading I will update soon. HUGS.**

**To all those who reviewed after I posted this THANK YOU. HUGS for everyone.**

**So without further ado, the chapter...**

Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC...Yet. Zora and I are teaming up.

Portlyn's POV

I was waiting outside Sonny's apartment, for Chad to say the code word to make sure the coast was clear. I had a simple mission. Go in why he distracted Sonny, get her phone, and delete the message then sneak out again. I couldn't be seen by Sonny though. I don't think she would like to have me snooping around in her apartment without her knowing. It could be an awkward situation.

I don't know why I agreed to do this. I am torn. I like Chad, but I just wish he and Sonny would hurry up and get together already, because it is killing everyone. I have learned to love him from the sidelines and let Sonny have him. I don't know why, but it was just like they fit together perfectly like a jigsaw puzzle or something. It was sweet and infuriating at the same time. I didn't understand what he saw in her. Sure she is pretty. But so am I. Sure she's on TV, but so am I and I'm even on the same show as him. It is infuriating.

"Sure" Chad said, I zoned back in. Focus Portlyn. "I'm thirsty though, let's go get something **from the fridge to drink"** He said the last part a bit louder and I knew this was my cue.

Quietly as I could I got down on all fours and crawled into her apartment. Chad had left the door open "By accident". I had no idea phone was, so I waved to Chad, who was facing Sonny, whose (thankfully) back was turned towards me. He caught on.

"We had better get some coasters so we don't mark the **coffee table"** he said a little louder so I would understand and turned to get the coasters. I scurried towards the coffee table and grabbed the phone. I got Chad's message up and pressed delete. Whew I had done it. I was thankful that the phone was on silent. As I turned round to go out the door when my foot hit the coffee table and a spoon that was on it came crashing to the floor.

It was only a small noise, but it was enough to make Sonny jump. She stared at the coffee table and I started to panic. I could see Chad staring at me with wide eyes. But the main problem was that Sonny was coming over to see what the noise was.

"Wait" Chad said, grabbing her waist "let me do it" He started to pull her back, but she got out of his grasp. She was walking straight towards the couch that I was concealed behind. A few steps closer and she would see me. "Sonny" I heard Chad say. Sonny gasped, and then it was quiet. I took whatever was distracting Sonny as my chance to go. I scurried out the door. Not sure what Chad had done to stop her, but I was glad he did. That was close.

I was curious at what had shut Sonny up, so I went to the door and his behind it so I was out of sight. My eyes widend and I was both happy and sad. I went from out behind the door and to the elevator I stepped in and thought about what I had just seen. Well I now know how to shut someone up. Chad had succeeded the unsucceededable. Sonny had shut up.

I got to the ground and walked out to call a cab. While I waited I though once again about it. From my hiding spot from behind the door I saw Chad and Sonny, locked in an embrace, lips touching. I got my phone out and texted Twani 3 words:

"Finally, they kiss."

No POV

"Oh my god", thought Chad "I'm kissing Sonny"

"Oh my god", thought Sonny "I'm kissing Chad"

Sonny's Pov

I didn't know how it had happened, but I'm glad it did. One minute I'm investigating a noise behind the couch, the next I'm kissing Chad. I didn't quite know how to react, but I didn't pull away. I had wanted this for so long and now it was actually happening. Before I could stop myself (not that I wanted to) my hands were around his neck and his around my waist.

I had kissed other guys before but this was different. It just seemed right. Not awkward at all, it was just really...nice. We stayed like that for at least 10 minutes. He was kissing me and I was gladly kissing back.

Too soon for my personal liking we broke apart. He stared at me. His eyes were practically sparkling with excitement. We both were a little out of breath. He smiled at me and pulled me into a hug. My hands were still around his neck and his around my waist. I had never been this close to him, and I had never felt better. He pulled away, but kept one hand around my waist.

"Wow Sonny" he said and I giggled.

"And you" I said back and he ruffled my hair playfully, I was about to do the same when he grabbed my wrist and pinned it to my side. I looked at him with worried eyes, he looked back at my seriously. I gulped.

"No one and that includes you, touches this hair" He said very seriously. I sighed in relief and giggled. "Oh" he said and raised his eyebrows" You think this is funny?" he asked and I nodded "My hair is a very serious matter, let's see how funny you think it is now?" he said and went to ruffle my hair again. I slapped his hair away and sprinted away from him laughing loudly. He ran after me, laughing as well. I ran round the couch and the coffee table and into the kitchen.

Uh oh. He had me cornered. I squealed and ran past him back into the lounge room. I was scanning the room when I felt hands grab me from behind and tackle me onto the lounge. I sat there laughing, out of breath from all the running. That was the second time in 20 minutes that he had taken my breath away. He flopped down on the lounge beside me. We were both laughing. Before he could stop me I reached up and ruffled his hair. He just looked at me in an exasperated way.

"So" I said and he put his arm around my shoulders "Why did you come here again?"

Chad's POV

"So" she started and I put my arm around her shoulders, which she seemed to enjoy "Why did you come here again?" She asked.

"Well, I just thought you would like the company" I smiled a dazzling smile at her, which she returned. I loved her smile. It was so big and bright and always plastered onto her face.

"You thought correctly" she said and put her head on my shoulder. I leaned over and stroked her hair. She jumped a little at the contact at first, but then she seemed to just enjoy it. She closed her eyes. She looked so peaceful. I remembered the DVD I had brought over.

"I have something to watch" I said, and she looked a little disappointed when I moved. I grabbed the DVD off the table. I brought it over and put it in the DVD player and pressed play. She raised an eyebrow when she saw what it was. It was none other than Mackenzie Falls season 3. She rolled her eyes at me as I went to sit beside her again.

"Really, Chad, really" she said as I put my arm around her again and she settled her head on my shoulder again. I shook my head and looked down at her.

"That's my line" I muttered just loud enough for her to hear.

"Whatever Cooper" she said sleepily.

"Back at ya, Munroe" I said, I looked at the TV just as the first episode was starting.

"You do realise that you are in my ho-"She was cut off by me putting a finger to her lips.

"You don't talk while I am acting" I said and looked down at her. She just sighed again and got more comfortable. I grabbed the blanket that was beside me and draped it around her. She closed her eyes. I didn't understand how she did though. How could you fall asleep while watching Mackenzie Falls?

It was just so riveting, so exciting, so...so...so. I could feel my eyelids drooping. I couldn't fight it any longer. I would just have a quick power nap. I tightened my grip on the sleeping Sonny, who shifted subconsciously closer to me. I would just rest my eyes for a couple of minutes and then I would-.

I woke to the sound of the credits rolling at the end of the episode. I had only fallen asleep for 10 minutes tops. Sonny was still asleep, with my arm around her.

I had come over here at around 10 so I expected it to be no later than ten thirty. I got my phone out and checked the time. HOLY COW. It was 1.47 in the morning. I can't believe I had fallen asleep here. More I can't believe I had fallen asleep to Mackenzie falls.

I needed to get home. I gently shook Sonny, who stirred but didn't open her eyes. "Sonny" I whispered. Still nothing. So I lent down and kissed her forehead. This time her eyes started to flutter open. She yawned. She looked so cute. Her hair was all messed and she just look so peaceful.

"What is it Chad?" She asked quietly. She was still plainly tired, but her eyes were all the way open at least.

"I have to go" I said and she pouted. She was so cute when she pouted. The way her lower lip jutted out and her big brown eyes got bigger.

"Why" she wined and clutched onto my arm. I was so tempted to stay when she did this. But I knew I had to go home so she and I could get some proper sleep.

"Because it is almost 2 in the morning" I said and her eyes widened. She look as shocked as I had. She got up and stretched, switching the TV off.

"I had no idea it was so late" She confessed, looking at me guiltily.

"It wasn't your fault that we both fell asleep" I said and she smiled sleepily.

"Yeah" she agreed, walking over to the DVD player, taking out the DVD and putting it back into its case. "Mackenzie falls could put an insomniac to sleep" She said. She walked back over to me smiling at her own joke. I put my hands on my hips. She held the DVD out for me to take, but I just shook my head at her. She looked at me with confusion.

"You can keep it" I said.

"Gee thanks" she said with sarcastic enthusiasm. She threw the DVD and it landed on the couch. I stepped towards her.

"Good night Sonshine" I said and leant down to kiss her on the cheek. She turned her face so that I kissed her on the lips instead. This didn't bother me in the slightest. I was proud to say this was the second time I had kissed Sonny. She looked down at her feet.

I grabbed her chin and pulled it up so she looked at me. I smiled at her. Looking her straight in the eyes. She grabbed my hand and held it up to her cheek. We stayed like this for five minutes.

I stepped back and headed towards the door. I turned round and winked at her on the way out. She giggled and waited until I was round the corner and then shut the door.

I hit the down button on the elevator and waited for it to come up. I stepped in when the doors opened and pressed the button for the carpark. I reached my car, unlocked it, got in and sped away.

I didn't know what Sonny and I were anymore. I may have just been distracting her at first when I kissed her, but I actually found myself enjoying it. What did this make us? I didn't think that we were a couple after just a few kisses, but we certainly couldn't just forget what had happened. I didn't want to forget what happened. We had been building up to that for ages and it happened at just the right time.

I defiantly had feelings for her now. I always did, but now I was sure about it. That could of been the best kiss I had ever had in my life and just because it was with Sonny. It felt so right to kiss her. I wanted to kiss her again.

The way it felt with my arms around her while she slept was just amazing. It was so comfortable and she fit perfectly, like she was designed to fit them. I had never felt like this about any other girl before. Whenever I saw her I would get this weird feeling deep in the pit of my stomach and now it was there and I was just thinking about her.

I wonder if it will be awkward at the studio today. I only have one more day to plan Sonny's party. It won't help if I all but choke whenever I see her. I don't think cloudy and rainy will pick it up, but the vent girl might (she may be small but she is smart) and I know that Blondie is already suspicious with me, and if she found out that she had fallen asleep in my arms, we would never hear the end of it.

I didn't know if we could take this relationship further. How would our casts react? I know Port and Blondie would be somewhat pleased. They had been trying to get us together for ages. Come to think of it. I wonder if Portlyn had seen us kissing. If she had I bet she would have already told Tawni.

The only way to find out was to see if we both got bombarded by questions by both the girls tomorrow. I was at my house by now. I trudged inside and went straight to my room. I couldn't care less that I was fully clothed. I just wanted to sleep. Hopefully I would dream about Sonny. I didn't know how to fell about tomorrow. I wanted to see Sonny, but then again I didn't know if it would be awkward or not.

I shut my eyes and quickly fell asleep

No POV

That night I dreamt only of Sonny.

That night I dreamt only of Chad.

**Soooo what did you think? I'm not sure if i like this one or not. Please review and tell me. I also want to know if you guys think Chad and Sonny should start dating or not? Say in your reviews. I just realised how short my stories appear on Fan fiction. It's really weird. Well that is all and thanks to all those who reviewed to get this chapter. ****. Thanks and I will hopefully update soon okay.**

**Until we meet again**

**Hugs**

**LoVe**

**Becca**

**BYEEEEEEE**


	7. Just a dream?

**Hey so here is the next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews they were all really good. Oh BTW if you guys review I need you to add: HAPPY BIRTHDAY JENAYA to your review. It is part of my B'day present for her, And here is my next chapter. **

Disclaimer: I own SWAC. And then I wake up and it is just a dream. So I don't own SWAC. AWWWWW.

Sonny's POV

_Beep__ beep __beep__ beep __beep __beep __beep__ beep __beep __beep_.

I rolled over and hit the thing that was blaring. Making the annoying beeping noise that awoke me from my dreams. About Chad. The thing was I couldn't tell the difference between fantasy and reality. Was last night all a dream? Had Chad really kissed me?

How could it of been real? Chad and I wouldn't have kissed in a thousand years. No, disappointing as it is, it couldn't have been real. I guess I just have a very vivid memory of a very real dream.

I'm not sure why a wave of sadness hit me when I realised though. I don't like Chad. And I'm certain he doesn't like me either. At least I think he didn't. Why would he? As I showered and pondered over what to wear, I pushed him out of my head. I was finally ready and I wandered out into the lounge room.

I was going to get something to eat, when something on the couch caught my eye. I walked over to it and picked it up. It was Mackenzie falls. But I was sure mum had taken them with her and I didn't think we had season 3. Then suddenly, last night's events came flooding back into my brain. Chad coming, the noise, Chad and I kissing, falling asleep on Chad's shoulder to..._Mackenzie falls._

I almost squealed when I thought of what had happened. So it wasn't a dream. I really did kiss Chad and fall asleep in his arms. I can't believe I had kissed Chad and then forgotten about it. I mentally slapped myself. I wasn't hungry anymore. I had an over-whelming urge to go to the studio early so I could see Chad again.

I ran out of my apartment and pressed the elevator button. When the doors finally opened I hopped inside and hit the button for the parking lot. I fidgeted with my clothes and hair the whole way down. When the doors opened I skipped to my car, unlocked it, got in and drove towards the studio.

When I got to the studio I was really tempted to go to the Falls set first, but I knew I had to say hello to my cast. I walked down the hall to Tawni's and my dressing room. It was empty. Usually Tawni would be making herself look "pretty" at this time, but she wasn't here. I put my phone down on the vanity and walked out of the dressing room in the direction of the prop house.

I was relieved to find everyone (but Zora, who I assumed was hiding in the sarcophagus) Just chilling in the prop house. Nico and Grady were playing some sort of game on the WII and Tawni was fixing her hair. Chad was absent. Not that I expected him to be here or anything. It just would have been nice to see him that's all.

"Hey guys" I said cheerily as I walked in.

"Hey" they all chorused back. But in different tones. Nico in a distracted kind of way, Grady sounding happy as always, a muffled hello from the sarcophagus and Tawni in a sickly sweet voice. Uh oh. Tawni only uses that tone when we are in trouble. And judging from the look she was giving me now. I figured it was serious.

"I need to talk to you" She said stepping forward "Alone" She grabbed my hand and led me into the hall.

"Tawni, what are you-"I protested, but she just held a hand to silence me. She looked at me with a mad look in her eye.

"Were you or were you not kissing Chad Dylan Cooper last night?" she placed her hands on her hips. How did she know? Chad wouldn't have told. Would he? I gulped before nodding.

Tawni's POV

Sonny nodded at me. I was going to make her sweat for a while before I showed how happy I was. They were finally together. Seriously, I should have gotten paid for this. They have taken so long to get together so now it is her time to wait for an answer. I looked at her as seriously as I could.

I suddenly stepped forward, she flinched. I grabbed her into a hug and she seemed shocked by me. She is usually the huggee not the huggER. I don't like to be touched. I stepped back and she was still staring at me with wide eyes.

"Finally" I exclaimed, hugging her again. She sighed in relief and hugged me back. Okay. Too much hugging. I pushed her off and she look at me guiltily.

"Sooo" she started and stared down at the floor. How could she be looking at the floor with me in front of her? It just didn't make sense. "Does this mean you're okay with it?" she said. I deliberated that for a moment before answering. Was I okay with it? She was after all fraternizing with the enemy. And I bet she wasn't planning to tell me.

She looked at me again. "I'm not saying I'm happy about it, but I guess it's okay" She smiled and was about to hug me again. I shot her a warning look and she backed off. I laughed, linked arms with her and we started to walk towards our dressing room. "So, tell me everything" she smiled and launched into a detailed recount of everything that had happened.

Chad's POV

I looked down at my now beeping phone. This is the 16th message in 20 minutes. I opened the message and sighed when I read it.

**From: Portlyn**

**To: CDC**

**Time sent: 10.30**

**Time received: 10.31**

**WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? WE STARTED FILMING 45 MINUTES AGO!**

**WE CAN'T DO A SCENE OF MACKENZIE FALLS WITHOUT MACKENZIE! **

**GET TO WORK NOW!**

Like the rest of her messages I just deleted it. I was currently setting up Sonny's birthday present. It was taking a long time. Longer then I had ever expected it to take. I was still determined to make this the best birthday party ever (besides mine of course) and after last night it seemed more important to me than ever.

I didn't quite know what to make of last night. It was great, don't get me wrong. But I wasn't sure what Sonny and I were anymore. I have stopped trying to convince myself that I don't like Sonny. It's useless and I am pretty sure after last night she already knows. But she didn't push me off. So I have inkling that she likes me to, and not in the way everyone likes me. I am Chad Dylan Cooper and everyone likes me.

My phone beeped again. I looked down at it. It was Portlyn again, but this time she was calling me. I deliberated whether or not to pick up. I decided it was better to get it over and done with. I pressed okay and put the phone to my ear. I instantly regretted it.

"CHAD" Portlyn screamed over the phone. I held it away from my ear. She was still shouting so I could hear her quite clearly. "WHY ARE YOU NOT HERE" she demanded. I put the phone back to my ear and waited for her to finish her ranting. Usually I would have cut them off by now, but Portlyn can be scary. "I DO A FAVOUR FOR YOU AND YOU REPAY ME BY NOT SHOWING UP, YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD REASON FOR NOT BEING HERE, YOU BETTER NOT BE WITH SONNY" She fell silent.

"You finished" I asked, there was no response so I assumed so. "Good, now firstly I am not with Sonny. I have no idea where she is. Secondly I am grateful for your favour but I don't have to repay you"

"Oh yes you d-"She started to rant again, but I cut her off.

"The time for you to talk is over" I said simply. She sighed but otherwise allowed me to continue. "As I was saying the point of a favour is doing it voluntarily. Unless you are me. And thirdly I don't feel well that is why I am not at work today. You may now speak" I informed her. I loved the fact that I could talk to people like this and they still adored me. Except for Sonny. She wouldn't put up with arrogance.

"Well if you're sick then I guess that's okay. Oh and the reason I wanted to know if you were with Sonny is because I saw that kiss you two shared and I'm not afraid to let it _slip_" She let the word roll off her tongue and hung up. My jaw dropped. How did she know? Sonny wouldn't have told. Would she?

I decided to find out for myself. I dialled Sonny's number and waited for her to pick up. I imagined that irritating "Moo" that would go off constantly until she picked up.

"Hey" She answered.

"Hi"

"You have reached my answering machine, but if you leave a message then I will call and get back to you Bye" Her voice recited and I waited for the tone before speaking into the phone.

"Sonny it's me. Chad" I felt stupid, of course she would know it was me. "I need to talk to you about...last night. Did you tell anyone, because... You know what I will explain when you call back, bye" I hung up and put my phone on the table. I had never in my life been so lost for words like I had back there and that was just a message, imagine what I would be like with the real thing.

I just didn't understand how Portlyn had found out. I don't think Sonny would have told. But imagine what she could do with that kind of information. She could blackmail me and Sonny, by threatening to tell teen weekly.

They believe anything anyone will tell them. And there have been some rumours about Sonny and I flying around lately so it would be like adding fuel to a flame. It would get bigger and both our lives would be engulfed by paparazzi.

This was another reason why the kiss and 'us' couldn't get out. It would cause a lot of drama and the media would be nonstop all over us. Unless we were in a committed exclusive relationship we could never be seen with any other person. I am Chad Dylan Cooper. Hollywood's bad boy heartbreaker. I am not a one woman kind of guy.

I was ripped out of my thoughts by my phone ringing. I looked down at the caller ID. It was Sonny. My heart skipped a beat when I looked at the name. Just her name made me feel happy.

"Hey" I said "I'm glad you got my message I need to ask you something"

"Me too" she said.

"You first"  
"No you"

"You"

"You"

"Fine" she said giving up. "I will go first"

"Good" I said.

"Good"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"So we're good?"

"No" she said "We are not good"

"Why?" I asked confused. What had I done this time? I thought she would be all over me, not mad at me.

"Why did you tell teen weekly we are dating?" She asked. My jaw dropped for the second time today. Why would I say that?"

"I didn't" I tried to defend myself.

"Oh really" she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm I can't believe she would think that. Teen weekly always came up with crap like that these days."Well then explain to me why there is a three page spread with the headline "Channy is official Chad Dylan Cooper tells all". I had nothing to say. I never said that. Teen weekly had gone too far. "I can't believe you did that to me" she said, her voice thick, like she was trying to hold back tears. "More, I can't believe I trusted you. I knew you were a jerk, but I thought you had changed. Well now I know you are the same conceited jerk you always were. I HATE YOU" She yelled and hung up.

I couldn't believe this was happening. It was all going so well. I could have finally expressed my feelings to Sonny and now she hates me. I have to fix this. I grabbed my brown leather jacket, threw it on and stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind me. I had to find Sonny and make it right.

**Soooooooo... I really hate this chapter. I don't like it at all. What do you think? I am hoping to get 10 reviews before I next post. Because I really need to know if this chapter was okay I hope your reviews will make me feel better about it. Stick with it. Promise the next one will be better. Remember all reviews to include HAPPY BIRTHDAY JENAYA! If you could.**

**Until next time**

**Hugs**

**LoVe**

**Becca.**


	8. Surprise!

**Surprise!**

**Hey peeps, thanks for all your reviews. Oh BTW Singstart29 You didn't come off harsh, Kate thought it was in Sonny's POV. It was meant to be the other way though. I like this chapter a bit more. Sorry it took a bit longer to post. I have a little bit of a writers block at the moment but it is the holidays soon so in 4 days i can spend all day writing for you. And without further ado...Ahead with the chapter.**

Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC, damn.

Sonny's POV

I threw the phone down and let the tears, which were desperately trying to escape, run down my face. How could he do this to me? I thought we might have had something. I thought he might have changed and then he decides to just exploit me like this. I knew publicity was everything to him but this time he had gone too far.

Tawni walked into the room. She was on the phone to someone, completely oblivious to my presence. Figures. She continued with her conversation as she moved to the gold leopard couch. She flopped down and picked up teen weekly. She was flipping through when something caught her attention.

"Hey Hannah, I'm going to have to call you back" She hung up, put the phone down and picked up the magazine, her eyes wide. She was silently mouthing the words of the article to herself. I knew what she was reading. Nothing else (except maybe a picture of herself) would get her that focused.

After what seemed like forever she put down the magazine and looked at me. I was still in the exact same place I was in before she came in.

"What is this?" She asked, not seaming to notice the tears that were still running down my cheeks."Since when have you and Chad been dating?" The way she said it sounded like she thought i was a traitor to the show and her (For not telling).

"believe me" i said letting a bitter tone drip into my voice "I wasn't aware of this either" She looked at me like i was speaking in an alien language.

"So he asked you out over magazine?" She asked, confused. OH MY GOD. I just don't understand how someone could be so dim. Have i taught her nothing in my time here? I would of laughed at her question if I wasn't so upset by it. Even though I am so angry at Chad. I couldn't assist but imagine what it would be like if Tawni had been right. And he had been asking. I know i would of ran right up to him and said yes. I wouldn't hesitate for a second. He would laugh at my eagerness and his eyes would sparkle as he did.

He would wrap me in his arms, and i would feel so safe and warm there. He would lean down to softly press his lips to mine and i would not resist. I couldn't help but remember when he had kissed me. The way i felt when his lips touched mine and no. You. Are. Angry. At. Chad!

"He said that we were dating even though we are not, just for publicity" I spat the last word. Is that seriously all he cared about? How he is seen. I know he thinks we are all living on planet Chad and we all must abide by the Chad law. But in reality we don't. I know his head is too big to get the message through but must he always be constantly reminded.

"That bastard" She yelled and Josh the mailman, who had just came in with a handful of letters, placed them on the couch and backed out slowly. I smiled at her. Usually she didn't show sympathy for others, but she seemed to care about this. Or maybe she just wanted to yell at Josh. I am going for option A.

"I know" i agreed, sighing. "I really thought he was better than this" I said in defeat.

"I didn't" Tawni said proudly "I always knew he was a jerk" She gloated. I loved the way that even when she is comforting me she still finds a way to make herself feel better. I walked over to the couch, picked up the magazine and tossed it in the bin.

"This" i announced "Is the last time that i let Chad Dylan Cooper get to me" I smiled and Tawni, picked up her phone and started texting. "Hey" i said and she didn't look up.

"Hmm"

"Well since it's my birthday tomorrow, do you and the rest of the cast want to go get a pizza or something?"

"No we have got the par-" she cut off, looking shocked and changed the subject quickly. "Are those new shoes, because they are great" Wow, if Tawni is complementing then something is defiantly up. She got up and walked out of the room, really quickly. She was acting weird, first changing the conversation and a compliment. What was going on?

I ran after her trying to catch her when i ran into none other than the three named jerk throb. I felt tears well in my eyes and i turned on my heel and walked away.

"SONNY!" he called after me. I just sped up. I could hear him following behind me, but i didn't stop. I was practically running by the time i got to the prop house. It was empty. Zora was off in a vent somewhere; Nico and Grady were probably off stealing Fro-yo straight from the machine and Tawni, well Tawni was somewhere, probably in front of a mirror of something.

I ran in and sat down on the couch. I turned towards the other side of the room, ignoring when he sat beside me.

"Sonny" he said quietly, placing a hand softly on my shoulder. I shook it off. "Sonny please talk to me" For the first time he sounded unconfident and sincere. I still refused to talk. For the first time in my life, i refused to start the conversation. "Please talk to me" he begged. I kept my back turned. He realised he wasn't going to get a response out of me, so he went on by himself. "Look i didn't...I would never lie about saying that interview, especially to you of all people" I scoffed. "Please Sonny, you've got to believe me" He sighed. And put his arm around me. I was slower this time, but i shook it off again. "I swear, i didn't say that interview"

"Swear on what?" i asked, he seemed to be pleased that i was speaking to him but confused by my question.

"What do you mean?"

"Well" i said, i turned to look at him, he smiled at me, but my glare made him stop and frown "What do you swear on?"

He seemed to catch on this time "I swear on Mackenzie falls i didn't say that interview"

I shook my head" Not good enough" I was going to make him suffer.

"On my house"

"Nope"

"My car?" He was getting warmer, but he was not quite there yet. I was going to make him say it.

"Warmer"

"My face" he said slowly, praying that i didn't refuse this one. He was wrong and he was going to have to say it.

"Think what's on top of your head" he gulped and looked at me with a pained expression. His eyes were pleading, like it would cause him actual pain to say it. "And i want the whole sentence" I knew this would hurt him, but i wanted him to feel the same hurt that i did when i saw that article.

He shuddered and opened his mouth to say it" I Chad Dylan Copper swear to Sonny Munroe that i did not give teen weekly the interview on pages 1, 2 and 3 of this week's issue" He gulped and forced out the last words "If i am lying may my hair fall out and my it never grow back as punishment to my lying" He finished the speech in a rush and then reached up to fix his hair, as though he was checking it was still there.

I smiled at him and he gave me a dazzling one in return. He put his arm around me again, but this time i didn't shake it off. I Inched closer to him.

"Thank you for saying that" i said and reached up and pecked him on the cheek. "I believe you, but why did teen weekly put that there though and saying you actually gave them an interview?" I said angrily.

"Hey" he said and stared me straight in the eyes. Focus, Sonny, Focus. Do. Not. Get. Lost "Let me make it up to you" He kept holding my gaze.

"H-how" i asked. He smiled at me. He grabbed my hand and i was sure my face had gone bright red.

"Well it is your birthday tomorrow" he said. Oh yeah, great thanks Chad. I was trying to forget. "I am going to take you out to dinner okay, you don't work on Saturdays do you?" I shook my head. OH MY GOD i am going on a date with Chad Dylan Cooper. My smile must of been so big. I looked over to the table and spotted Teen weekly and my mind instantly went back to the article. My smile faded.

I got up quickly, Chad, who was shocked by my sudden movement, jumped.

"What!" he said sounding alarmed.

"We are going to Teen Weekly and we are going to find out who told" I grabbed his hand and pulled him off the couch. We walked through the hallways to the parking lot, ignoring the odd looks at out intertwined hands. We got to his car and he opened the passenger door for me. He got in the drivers side and sped off.

"Hey Chad" i asked.

"Yeah"

"do you know where Teen Weekly HQ is?" He laughed and grabbed my hand and kissed it. My heart fluttered. His piercing blue eyes were staring into mine. I had to remind him to look at the road. Of course he knew where it was, he had been there enough times.

"Chad Dylan Cooper never gets parking tickets" he informed me "Who would give a ticket to someone who looks like this" He gestured to his face and i giggled. Usually i would of found his boasting annoying and arrogant but this time i actually like it. And you have to admit, the boy is hot.

Chad's POV

"Must you always refer to yourself in third person?" She asked and i rolled my eyes. Chad Dylan Cooper does not refer to himself in third per- Damn it she was right. But i couldn't let her win so just to annoy her i decided to say EVERYTHING in third person.

"Well Chad Dylan Cooper just likes the name Chad Dylan Cooper" She rolled her eyes at me. I chuckled.

"Did you just chuckle?" She asked with a smirk on her face.

"Yes, Chad Dylan Cooper did just chuckle and since when do you get to t-" I was drowned out by the song "Shades" by Christopher Wilde (**A/N Heh See what i did there?)** that was blasting from my speakers. She had turned it up and was sniggering at my shocked expression. No one drowns Chad Dylan Cooper with Christopher Wilde.

We were at Teen Weekly office by now. I got out of the car and raced around the other side to open the door for Sonny. I offered my hand and she took it. Yes. Score for Chad Dylan Cooper. We walked into the building and to the very bored looking receptionist. She had blonde hair, with the front part pulled up and her face was caked in makeup. She wore a simple black dress with a purple tee-shirt underneath. She was filing her nails when we came up to her.

She looked up and dropped the nailfile when she saw me (A natural response).

"Are...y...yo...you...Ch...Ch...Chad Dylan Cooper" She managed to stutter out, a star struck look on her face. She would be easy to handle. I lent onto the desk and smiled at her. She was pretty sure, but blondes had never really done it for me. I have always preferred brunettes. Well I have since a few years ago. I wonder why that was.

"Yes i am" i said in my most seductive voice and i heard Sonny pretend to gag behind me. "And i would be so grateful if you could tell me where the editors office was" She just looked stunned for a moment.

"Ummmm...D...down...the...hall...up...the...e...elevator...top...top...floor...last...d..d..d...door on the right" She managed to get out. "Can i have your autograph" she asked pushing a pad of paper and a pen towards me.

"Sure" i said and grabbed the pen and started to write "To my biggest fan"

"Tanya" She said.

"Tanya" I continued "The best receptionist ever, Yours Chad Dylan Cooper" I smiled and pushed the paper towards her. "Cya round" i said and winked. She smiled at me and grabbed the autograph and a phone. I motioned to Sonny and we headed down the hall.

"You will never guess who i just met" I heard her excited voice ring and i smiled to myself. I pushed the elevator button and we both stepped in.

"_Cya round_" Sonny mocked and i playfully nudged her. "Is it always like that?" she asked and i looked at her like she was nuts.

"Really, Sonny, Really" Of course it is always like that. But then again her show is only the second most popular show so i didn't expect her to know. They say it's lonely at the top. But i am living proof that your popular at the top.

We had reached the top floor now. It was fancy. The carpet was a deep blue but the walls were light, hidden by blow up pictures of Teen Weekly covers. As we walked through to the end office i counted the ones with me on it. There were 16. Boo yah.

Sonny and i reached the end door. We heard voices from inside.

"And your sure it was Sonny and Chad?" A man's voice asked. I narrowed my eyes and so did Sonny.

"Yes, I'm sure" a female voice answered. I looked at Sonny who was still glaring angrily at the closed door, like she wanted it to blow up or something.

I never knock so i just barged on through with Sonny trailing behind me. There was the editor sitting behind a large black desk with a window the size of the wall behind him.. A beefy man with a bushy moustache. He was in a suit with a white dress shirt underneath. He was talking to a brunette girl. He jumped when we walked in. Sonny grabbed my hand and i felt tingles again.

The girl who was talking to the man, turned around and was shocked when she saw us, but instead of staring at me ( a usual reaction) Her eyes were glued on Sonny. She looked vaguely familiar, but i couldn't pick where i had seen her before.

I looked over at Sonny who was staring back at the girl with a gobsmacked expression. She obviously knew who it was.

"Sonny" i asked nervously, but she didn't respond, she just kept staring at the girl who was looking down at her hands."Sonny who is it?"

She shook her head and let go of my hand. She walked over to the desk and to the girl.

"Lucy?" she asked and i immediately remembered who she was.

"hey Sonny" She said and chuckled nervously "surprise"

**So how did you like this chapter? Oh the twist at the end? Heh lol, so yeah. I hoped you liked it. Tell me what you think. Review and i promise to post soon okay. **

**Until next time.**

**Hugs**

**LoVe**

**Becca.**

**Byeeeeeeee**


	9. She still wants you there

**She still wants you there.**

**Hello to all those in fan fiction land. Thank you ever so much for the reviews. Yay to ****alittlefaithinme2**** Who is my 50****th**** reviewer, good job. There is something wrong with my account, I'm getting all of ur reviews for chapter 8 but it says I'm getting no hits. It is just odd but as long as I get ur reviews i know u guys are reading it so i feel better. So i think instead of reading my blabber all day we should get on with the story. Hurrah.**

Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC yet? It's only a matter of time.

Lucy's POV

"Hey Sonny" i said and gave a nervous laugh "surprise" I said with a nervous enthusiasm. Crap. I never wanted her to figure out it was me. But in my defence i did see them kiss. Sonny looked furious and so did Chad.

"What the hell, Lucy?" She yelled angrily. I looked down at my hands, twisting and untwisting them.

"Well Lucy" The editor said. "I think i have got more than enough information" He reached over the desk and held his hand out. I shook it quickly and almost ran out of the room, past Sonny and Chad who were glued to the spot. After a few seconds they seemed to focus and came after me. I knew this was a bad idea.

"Lucy!" Sonny yelled and i prayed that the elevator doors that i was standing at would just hurry up and open. The doors opened and i bolted inside. Sonny however was there was well and just as the doors were closing, stuck her hand out and stopped them.

"Chad" she said and stepped inside with me "You wouldn't mind taking the other one would you?" He nodded.

"Are you going to be okay" He asked softly. He looked concerned.

"Yeah" She replied and put her arm around me "Me and Luce are just going to have a little _catch up_" She tightened her grip around me and i groaned softly. It was starting to hurt. I knew this was going to be the longest elevator ride ever. "Oh and don't wait up, we may be a while"

i gulped and she let the elevator doors slide shut.

"So" she said. She reached over to the panel and pressed the emergency stop button. The elevator lurched to a halt. Shit. We are trapped. "When did you get here?" She took out her phone and turned it off. She looked at me and i reluctantly did the same. She sat down on the floor. I did the same, sitting opposite her. "Let's make this easy for you" she said" You get 10 minutes to convince me that what you did was right or we are over, never speaking again"

I played with a strand of my hair. We always seemed to have fights when i was in Hollywood. The first time it was her fault, but this time i knew it was mine.

"You're running out of time" she said and i looked at her and took a deep breath.

"Well" i said and sat up straighter. "I got in two days ago, i was going to surprise you" She nodded and gestured that i continued. "so last night i came up to your apartment because i couldn't wait to see you" She started to smile but realised she was and straightened out her features. "And i came up to your hallway and i saw a girl run past me pulling out her phone. I went round the corner and I saw you ...and ...Chad you know _together_" I whispered. She looked down.

"How" she grumbled. She looked up again.

"Well your door was wide open" I looked at her, trying to figure out if she was going to forgive me. Instead of the smile i was expecting, her expression turned furious.

"And what gave you the idea that it was okay to spread it to the hottest teen gossip magazine?" She stood up and towered over me.

"Well" i said quietly "I thought you two were together" My voice was so quiet now it was barley a whisper.

"Even if we were, do you think if we hadn't told anyone that we would want to announce it?" It was a dumb mistake. I remember her telling me, before she left Wisconsin, that she would never want to publicise a relationship if she was in one. Why would i have even thought that her view might of changed? I was a fool.

"I'm sorry" i said "i just wasn't thinking" I confessed. She sighed and walked over to the panel again. She pressed the button and the elevator moved again. It reached the ground floor and she stepped out. "Sonny?" i called and she turned around "are we good?"

"Just give me a day" she said simply and walked off. I got off the floor and went outside. I hailed a taxi. Well at least she isn't mad at me anymore. I hope.

Chad's POV

I got in the other elevator and went to ground floor. As i passed the receptionist she waved and smiled warmly at her. I walked out the door and instantly regretted it. I was bombarded by a horde of waiting paparazzi.

"Chad when did you and Ms Munroe start dating?"

"why did you keep it a secret?"

"what is there to hide?"

"How have the fans taken it?"

"how do you feel?"

"Why has it taken so long for you to announce your relationship?"

I sighed and grabbed the nearest microphone. The crowd quietened. "Sonny Munroe and i are not dating. We are just good friends" They were all silent for a moment and then they started again louder than ever.

"What about the kiss you shared?"

"So are you saying you lied?"

"Give us the truth"

I had enough. I pushed through the crowd to the parking lot. I reached my car. I got in and sped away. I sent a text to Sonny.

**To: Sonshine**

**From: CDC**

**Sent: 1.34 pm**

**Received: -**

**Sonshine, be careful. There is a huge mob of reporters waiting outside the building; There is a back way out of the building, take that way. Make sure your friend does too. Be careful, i will meet you back at work. CDC **

I then drove off to work. When i reached the studios. I parked my car in my specially reserved spot. Right in front of the Mackenzie falls set. I got out of the car and strolled towards the set. I went to my dressing room and went straight to the mirror. My hair, for the first time in my life, was a mess. But i still made it work. Because i am Chad Dylan Cooper and i can make anything work for.

I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in" i called and the door opened, reviling a cautious looking Portlyn. "What" i said and turned back to my reflection.

"the director wants you on set" She lent against the door frame and crossed her arms. "So you and Sonny eh" She smirked "it's about time"

"Tell the director i will be there in 2 and Sonny and i are not dating" I got up and went to my wardrobe.

"if you say so" She said and left. We are not dating, as much as i would love to be we are not. She wouldn't go out with me, And what would that do for my reputation. But i could still be close to her. Maybe tomorrow night...

"CHAD NOW" the entire cast called and i sighed and walked out of my dressing room and onto the set. It was time to make magic happen.

Sonny's POV

I walked out of the elevator and straight through the lobby. I opened the door and was almost attacked by reporters. They were screaming questions and i was shocked. This has never happened to me before.

"is it true that you and Mr Cooper are dating?"

"Why did Chad say you were not dating?"

"How have the cast mated reacted?"

"Is it true that you and Chad have kissed?"

"Why would you hide your relationship with Chad?"

I was so stunned i couldn't think. All the questions were piling up in my head. I felt dizzy. I was mentally trying to answer every question they asked, but with every answer two more questions came. If i felt dizzy before this was 100 times worse. The ground and everyone around me were spinning out of control. The last thing i remembered was the footpath getting closer and closer. Then i blacked out.

When i woke up i was in an unfamiliar room. The walls were a light cream. There was a window. But i couldn't see out because the blinds were drawn. The pillow underneath my head was uncomfortable and so was the thing i was lying on. There was a soft beeping noise in the back round. I lifted my head and looked around.

I was in a hospital, i could tell. There were paintings of animals and a TV bolted to the wall. I tried to remember how i had got here but i was coming up empty. I looked around and saw Chad sitting in the chair beside me. He was reading a book. I studied the title, intrigued in what had gotten Chad to read. I laughed when i saw what it was.

It was a biography on him. Only Chad would read a book about Chad. He looked up when he heard me laughing and a smile of relief came across his lips. He dropped the book and came closer to me.

"I'm glad to see you awake" he said softly "but you were kind of cute while you were sleeping" I smiled when he said this.

"Did you just call me cute" i asked.

"I don't know, did i?" He smiled even bigger.

"How did i get here?" I asked, i really wanted to know. I just didn't remember.

"You fainted" He said.

"Why?"

"Because the reporters outside of teen weekly drove you insane and you just collapsed" He frowned and grabbed my hand "You should really listen to my advice you know, you had me worried sick" It all made sense now. I remembered Lucy, the reporters, hitting the pavement.

"Your advice?" i asked confused, what advice.

"The text i sent you" He looked at me and i shrugged "I told you about the reporters in it. You really should read your messages you know" He ruffled my hair. It was silent for a moment.

"can i go now" I tried to get up but Chad pushed me down.

"When the Doc says it good" He said with a smirk, i knew he was enjoying this. I pouted.

"Well can you call him?" I asked impatiently.

"Sure" he said and walked out. I couldn't believe Chad was here and not my cast. How long had he been here? I don't think he would of been forced here. But it was just so unnaturally sweet of him. Not that i didn't appreciate seeing him when i woke up. Not that i minded of course. Who wouldn't want to wake up to Chad Dylan Cooper? He was in his Mack Falls uniform and his golden hair was falling in his crystal eyes that reminded me of uncut sapphires.

As if on cue he strolled in with a doctor trailing behind him.

"Hello Sonny" The doctor said and i smiled at him. "well your tests look fine and you don't seem to have any memory loss do you?" I shook my head. He walked over and shined a light in my eyes. "Well it looks fine here, you are free to go. Get some rest and take a painkiller if your head starts to hurt" and with that he walked out of the room.

Chad offered me his hand and i took it without hesitation. He helped me off the bed and we walked out of the room, my hand still in his. I signed the release forms and headed toward the lobby. Chad held me back.

"What the-"I started and he put a finger up to my lips.

"Do you know how many reporters there out there at the moment, we wouldn't want a repeat of this afternoon would we?" He raised an eyebrow and i shook my head.

"Well how do we get out then?" i asked. Ha Chad, figure this one out.

"like this" he said confidently and led me out a back door which led to where his car was parked. Why did he always have to have a solution for everything?

We were halfway to our destination when i realised we were not going to the studio. We seemed to be heading to my house.

"why are you taking me here" i asked and he looked at me like i was stupid.

"do you really think that they are going to let you work under these conditions, you did just pass out remember" I hated it when he talked to me like this. It annoyed me. It made him sound superior which was the last thing he needed. We were at my apartment and he had gotten out of the car and ran around to open my door for me.

"since when are you such a gentlemen" i asked and he reached for my hand for the second time today.

"i have my moments" he said simply. We walked to the elevator and went to my apartment. I reached for the key under the doormat. He looked at me and raised his eyebrows. "Really, Sonny, Really"

"What" i defended myself "haven't you seen the movies, it's always under the doormat" He laughed as i unlocked the door and walked inside. He stood on the threshold and waited. "You can come in you know" i said and he grinned and came inside.

I suddenly realised how tired i was. I needed to wake up. But i needed to tell Lucy we were okay and that we should hang out tomorrow. It is my birthday after all. I handed Chad my phone. "Can you call Lucy and tell her i said we should hang out tomorrow?" He nodded "i need to take a shower" i said and walked off to the bathroom leaving Chad alone.

Chad's POV

Okay. I am in Sonny's apartment while she is taking a shower. Focus Chad. Do not let your mind wander. I looked down at the phone in my hands. This would be a good opportunity to invite Lucy to Sonny's party. I turned on the phone only to find it was password protected. Drat. This could take ages and if Sonny was here i wouldn't get the chance again.

I tried all the standard passwords. 1234, 0000, her birthday 1993. None of these worked. Then i had an idea. I knew it wouldn't work but it would be fun anyway. I typed in the numbers with the letters C-H-A-D. I clicked okay and the phone turned on. Oh my god. I am Sonny's password. She has to like me. She just has to. I smiled one of the biggest smiles i had ever smiled.

She likes me, She likes me, She likes me. I kept chanting in my head over and over. I couldn't believe it. Now i know that she may feel the same way that i do about her.

I opened Sonny's contacts and scrolled down until i saw Lucy's name. It rang three times before she picked up.

"Sonny?" Lucy's excited voice asked through the phone.

"No it is Chad, listen i am having a party for Sonny and i want you to be there" I gave her all the details and she sounded like she may faint with excitement by the time i hung up.

Sonny walked out of the bathroom with a robe on. Her wet hair was a tangled mess around her beautiful face. She looked really adorable.

"so did you text her" she asked coming forward and taking the phone out of my hand, our hands touched and i felt that shock again.

"Yeah" i said. I got up and walked to the door.

"where are you going?" She asked and i looked up at her. It was hard to leave but i had to get to work.

"Well i have to go and do some real acting" i teased and she threw a pillow at me.

"hey" i complained and she threw it back.

"Cya tomorrow Sonshine, i will pick you up at six" She looked at me, confused.

"why?"

"Tell me you didn't forget? Did you really hit you head that hard" i asked and she smiled sweetly.

"I promised i would take you out for your birthday and CDC keeps his promises" I winked at her and she giggled. I walked out of the apartment and to the elevator. Well now i knew she liked me it was time to make my move. And now i had the perfect time. Tomorrow night. On our date.

**Well there you have it folks. What did you think? Please** **review. Oh and BTW a ****BIG THANKS ****to FMZ444 for the lock idea. I told you i would use it. So thanks for reading and i will update soon. I promise. **

**Competition, competition, competition! So if you didn't guess there is going to be a competition. So the competition is you guys need to give me ideas of how Sonny and Chad's date will go. I will use bits and pieces of the best ideas and i will give all the ones i use a shout out in the next chapter. Put your answers in reviews because my account is being silly and won't let me do anything on it. Thanks sweets.**

**Until we meet again.**

**HUGS**

**LoVe**

**Becca**

**BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**


	10. Oh it is so good

**HELLO. So guess what! This is my 10****th**** chapter. YAY. Oh BTW, I dedicate this chapter to my friend Hannah, who begged me to put her in the story, so I will (just for her). Oh and I just watched "the legend of candy face" It just premiered tonight and it made me laugh so hard. Okay enough chit chat. A new chapter awaits!**

Disclaimer: I own Sonny with a chance, Harry Potter and Pokémon, Nah just kidding it's opposite day.

Sonny's POV

I woke up to another warm day in Hollywood. Great it was my birthday. I would usually be a little more pumped but I wasn't that pleased. I was excited for my date with Chad tonight. That perked me up just a little. Well more than a little. I checked my phone. I had a text from Mum, Grandma, Nico, Grady, Zora, Lucy and even Tawni. They were all along the same lines.

As I got dressed I wondered idly what I would do until Chad came and got me. I still had 8 hours to kill and I didn't have work today, so I couldn't do that. I might call Lucy or Tawni and see if they wanted to hang out. I walked to the kitchen to fry myself some eggs when there was a knock on the door.

I went over to answer it. There was a teenage boy in a delivery boy uniform. He was holding one of the biggest bouquets of flowers I had ever seen. They would have been so expensive.

"Are you Miss Munroe?" he asked and I nodded, he handed the flowers over and left. They were so beautiful. There were so many different kinds. Sun flowers, tulips, roses, lilies, daisy's and some I couldn't tell. They let off the most exquisite scent which filled the apartment.

There was a card that was hidden in amongst the flowers. This might tell me who they were from.

_Dear Sonshine_

_Happy birthday  
these flowers are almost as bright and beautiful as you  
but the flowers are not the only gift  
underneath the card is a credit card. Go Shopping; buy yourself something nice to wear or something you have always wanted. You deserve to have that on your birthday. I am not going to tell you how much is on it. Just put it in an ATM and see for yourself.  
I will get you from your apartment at six. Be ready.  
LOVE YOU Chad Dylan Cooper._

I smiled to myself. This was so sweet of Chad and he had said love you, what might that imply? Did he just mean it as in luv u like a friendly way, or did he mean LOVE YOU like as in I LOVE YOU or was he just finding an ending to the sentence?

I didn't expect this from him. He wanted to make my birthday special. I flipped the card over and sure enough a shiny gold credit card was stuck to the back. I wonder how much he put on there. It won't be much.

I put the flowers in the biggest vase we had. I put them on the coffee table and they lightened up the room. I wasn't hungry anymore so I got into my car and headed to the shops. I got to an ATM and put the card in. It asked for the password. Crap. Didn't think about that. There was no line behind me so I got out my phone and called Chad.

"CDC here what it do" he answered and I rolled my eyes.

"Really Chad Really" he laughed

"What can I do for you?"

"I need the password for the credit card you gave me"

"So I take it you got my flowers then?"

"Yes" I gushed "They were so beautiful and I don't even want to think of how much the cost"

"Yeah well, there is no limit when it comes to you" I smiled. That was the sweetest thing anyone had said to me. EVER.

"So yeah I need the password"

"Oh right, yeah. It's 2423" I went over to the machine and typed in the number. It asked me what I wanted to do next. I pressed balance inquiry. When the number flashed up on the screen I almost fainted.

"C-c-Chad" I said, shocked. There was the number $20'000 on the screen. I almost dropped the phone when I saw it.

"Yes, what's wrong did I not give enough I can add more" he worried. Not enough. This was more than I made in 5 months.

"Chad if you gave me more I would of probably died. You didn't have to do this; I can't take this from you"

"Yes you can" he said "And you will" he ordered "this is your birthday, you need something special." He said and I smiled even bigger. Awwww he is being so sweet, so kind so, so, so un Chad like. "Now go. Shop oh and BTW Tawni lent me her personal shopper for you, her name is Hannah, I will see you tonight CDC out" and he hung up.

I took the card out and wondered into the shops. As I was just about to walk into the first shop my phone buzzed. There was a message from a number that I did not know. I opened the message.

**Hey, it's Hannah Tawni's shopper.  
If she didn't tell you, I am yours for the day  
I am in the food court come meet me  
BYE.**

I closed the message and walked toward the food court. Knowing Tawni she would be one of the richest, most sought after shoppers in all of Hollywood, after all that was what Tawni wanted. To be treated like a princess.

I had no idea who I was looking for. I was trying to picture Tawni's kind of shopper. I knew she couldn't be prettier than Tawni. Tawni wouldn't have that. I wish I had a picture or something. I got my phone out to text back to the person when I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned to see a girl smiling at me.

She had long, wavy brown hair, which gradually darkened to black as it reached the tips. It was so different, I liked it. She was really thin. She was wearing black skinny jeans and a grey band tee-shirt. She wore the oddest shoes; black, small and laced all the way up. They reminded me of bowling shoes. Maybe she was on a bowling team? (**A/N Hannah will get so pissed at the shoe comment, ha)** She, surprisingly, had a small backpack with Pokémon on it. So she was one of _those_ people.

"Hi" she said warmly and held out her hand "I am Hannah, Tawni's personal shopper and her cousin". I took her hand and shook it. I didn't know that Tawni had a cousin and especially one that wasn't flamboyant, but that was Tawni's position. Whoever I was expecting, it wasn't her. She almost looked _normal_. Almost.

"Hey, I'm Sonny" she smiled "Well you know that, unless you didn't know that, but now you do know that because I just told you who I am" I closed my mouth. I wasn't making any sense. I bet I had already scared her away if she was anything like Tawni that was.

I was waiting for her to pull out her phone and call Tawni saying something like "I can't deal with this" or "You never told me she was insane" but instead she just laughed and hugged me. Okay this was defiantly not someone Tawni would hang out with. Pokémon, hugging what's next polyester pants?

"You are much cooler than what Tawni told me you were" she clapped her hands together. I cringed at the thought of what Tawni may of told her.

"And what did she tell you exactly?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Well" she said and looked at me nervously. I nodded for her to go on "She kinda, soughta, might of said that you were a girl who came from nowhere to steal her spotlight and all the guys and she said that you wore clothes that were and never will be in and that you were too happy and sunny all that time and that you hugged people a lot and stole her dressing room and the place where you came from had something to do with cheese" She said in a rush but I got every word. I would have to remember to thank Tawni for the confidence boost.

"That all" I asked and she smiled at her feet.

"Yeah oh and by the way Happy birthday" I grinned. Yay someone had told her it was my birthday. That was nice.

"Thanks" I said and my stomach grumbled. I looked down at it. I remembered I had skipped breakfast this morning and now I was paying for it. "Before we start do you mind if I grab a bite to eat?"

"Not at all" she said and looked around "where do you want to go?"

"I don't know you're the shopper" I said and laughed. She smiled at me.

"Touché" she said "I don't mind as long as there is coffee involved, I've only had three cups today" She walked towards a coffee stand. Wow she likes her coffee apparently. I walked toward the nearest McDonalds and just got a McMuffin and hash brown.

When I got to the table, Hannah had already finished half of her coffee and had an iced coffee in her bag. We laughed and joked as we ate and drank. After we had finished we decided it was probably a good thing to go shopping. I knew I needed a new dress for tonight so I suggested a dress shop. I had never had enough money or a good enough reason to go to the more fancy shops. I was blown away when I stepped into the first one.

The floor looked like marble. There were purple curtains and expensive looking couches everywhere. There was soft music playing in the backround and all the shop assistants were in black. There were racks and racks of fancy looking dresses. I loved the looks we got from all the assistants when we walked in. We defiantly did not belong. We looked through all the dresses, but nothing really popped out at me.

We went into several more shops like this, each one just a little different than the other. Still the same result as before. Sure they were all pretty but they were not really me. We went looking for other things as well. So far I had purchased: 2 pairs of jeans, a few tops, a few sun dresses, CD's, countless DVD's, a Harry Potter poster for Hannah and just other bits and bobs. I also brought a Wii, because it looked like fun.

There was only one shop left. It was smaller than all the rest and looked a little more vintage and relaxed. It was called "SEW". We walked in and I could tell that this was my kind of shop. Hannah and I instantly picked out 6 dresses for me to try. They were all pretty but I thought that there was just something better. That's when a flash caught my eye. I walked over to one of the back racks.

It was knee length, black and sparkly .It was strapless. It had a golden sash around the middle that tied into a large bow at the back. The thing that had caught my eye was the many coloured crystals that decorated the sash. There were pink, purple, blue, green, yellow, orange, red, white and silver ones. It was so colourful and so pretty and different.

"Hannah" I called and she walked over with a handful of dresses, which she put on the nearest rack as soon as she saw it. She smiled and held it up to me.

"This. This is a good dress, now go try it on" she commanded and pushed me towards the change room. I slipped the dress over my head. It fit perfectly. I admired myself in the mirror. I twisted this way and that, watching the reflections of the crystals bounce off the walls. I was in love. "Are you done yet?" Hannah called and I smiled to myself. How long had I been staring at myself for. I was turning into Tawni or even worse Chad.

Speaking of Chad, I wonder what he will think about the dress. I hope he will like it because even if he doesn't I am still going to wear it. I strutted out of the change room like I was a model walking down the cat walk. Hannah was nodding her head approvingly.

"Whatcha think?" I asked.

"It's perfect. Let's get it" I nodded my head in agreement and strutted back to the change room. I changed and walked up to the checkout. The sales assistant smiled when she saw the dress.

"This one is one of my favourites, but everyone seems to ignore it, I thought no one would ever have bought it" she said. I realised I hadn't looked at the price yet. $985.85. Bargain. I paid for the dress and Hannah and I walked out. She reached for her bag and pulled out the iced coffee. So I had the dress, I wouldn't need accessories because of the crystals so now I just needed shoes.

We walked into Betts and I picked put a pair of simple black heels. I was really tired by the time we were finished. I checked my phone while Hannah chatted aimlessly about some show with a horse named Trevor and some art exhibition by some guy named Alex Party or something, oh my god. It was already two we had been here for four hours already.

I really wanted to get some sleep before my date tonight. So I decided to shut Hannah up.

"And there is this really lame moon and it is just lik-"She stopped talking because I had held my hand up.

"Okay first, you have had way to much coffee" she smiled but took another sip of the coffee in her hand. "And secondly I have to go now, but I had so much fun and I so think we should do this again sometime"

"AWWWW ME TOO" she shrieked and put her coffee on a bench before running up and hugging me so tightly I couldn't breathe.

"Can't-breathe-Hannah" I gasped and she let go quickly. We both laughed.

"Tawni was so wrong about you" she said and waved. She turned around and wandered into a bookstore. I shook my head and walked to the carpark. Who knew Tawni could be related to someone so crazy? While I drove home my thoughts drifted to Chad. I wonder where he might take me. I hope it is somewhere romantic. Not that I would ever tell him that.

When I got home I groaned when I saw all the bags that were piled up in the back seat. It took me two trips to get them all up to my apartment. I was really tired now and I thought I would take a quick nap on the lounge. I set the alarm on my phone to 5.00 and fell asleep.

Chad's POV

No, no, no, no, no, no, NO! I slammed my closet door shut and swore loudly. I the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper greatest actor of our generation had nothing to wear! I got up and threw open the doors again. I had the pants and the jacket I just needed the shirt. I had my favourites picked out. Blue, pink, blue, white, blue. I had a lot of blue. I decided to play it safe and just go for white. But I didn't feel like a dress shirt so I just threw on a white tee-shirt with my dinner jacket over the top.

I walked over to my mirror, which was the size of my entire wall and admired myself. I flicked and fiddled with my hair till it was perfect. I looked at my watch. It was only five. I still had forty five minutes till I had to go and pick up my Sonshine. I liked the way that sounded. My Sonshine. Not that she was my Sonshine or anything. I wouldn't mind if she was though.

I walked down stairs. The whole first level of my huge house had been decked out like a nightclub for Sonny's party. The guests would arrive at 7 and I would bring Sonny here by 8. That would give the guests time to get here and me time to work my charm on Sonny. Funny, funny little Sonny. I checked my watch again. It had been a whole minute since I had checked last.

Pull yourself together cooper! I didn't understand the feeling I just had. She should be lucky to go on a date with me. I mean it is a rare opportunity and it should be taken with the upmost respect. But the difference between Sonny and the countless other girls I have dated. I have actually chased someone who isn't interested in me. Not the other way round. And by George she hasn't made it easy. But I have done it. I have succeeded. I looked at my watch again. Another minute had passed.

I needed a way to distract myself, so I did what I always did to pass the time. I watched the Chad Dylan Cooper story. I had the limited edition signed by me. As I watched I smiled. I really am a brilliant actor aren't I? I don't know why I don't have an Oscar for this. I guess the people who decide just have no talent or respect for such a brilliant piece of work. Unlike me. About a quarter through the movie (it's a really long movie, every scene with me) I checked my watch. It was finally time to leave.

Just as I was walking out the door my mum called me.

"Chad"

"Yes mummy" I called back. She walked towards me.

"You leaving now?" Duh. She reached up and fixed my hair. If she wasn't my mother I would of slapped her hand away and had it removed. NO ONE TOUCHES MY HAIR! I nodded. "Well have a good time and don't worry, I will clear out tonight" she kissed me on the cheek and I walked to my car, pulling Charlene out of my pocket to fix my hair. Yes I name my mirrors, sue me.

I looked fabulous, as always, and got to the car and drove to Sonny's place. It was 5 to 6 by the time I got to her apartment. I raced to the elevator and pushed the button. Usually I would be fashionably late, but Sonny expected punctuality. I got to her door with thirty seconds. I straightened my jacket and waited for the time.

10 seconds...5 seconds...3, 2, 1

At precisely six O'clock I knocked on Sonny's door. There was a scuffle from behind the door and it swung open. Sonny stood at the door and she looked...she looked...she looked...WOW. Her hair was styled in a casual way. It curled down to her back. She had just the slightest bit of makeup on. Her lips were shiny and glossy. I had an urge to grab her and kiss her but I resisted. Wait till the end of the date. She was wearing the most amazing dress. It fit her just right, showing off her curves. The colours looked great with her skin. She looked so beautiful.

"What are you staring at?" she asked and raised an eyebrow. I suddenly realised that my mouth was open and I was staring at her. I quickly regained composure. She smirked.

"I wasn't staring at anything" I said coolly. She didn't buy it. Smooth Chad real smooth.

"Sure you weren't" she mocked. Suddenly my palms got sweaty and my face went red. I had this weird feeling in my stomach. I had played these emotions but they had never happened to me before. I was embarrassed and nervous at the same time! See what this girl did to me. This amazing, beautiful, funny, smart girl did. Whoa stop right there partner. It is just a crush, it's not like I am in love with Sonny. Am I?

"Well" I said, my voice was all high, I cleared it "Let's go shall we?"

"Sure" she said and shut the door behind her. I took her hand. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"If I told you I would have to kill you" I said and she scowled "Don't be impatient, you will find out soon enough" she sighed. We were at my car. I opened the door for her and she smiled as she got in.

"Who said chivalry is dead" she commented. I raced round to the driver's side and got in.

"Don't get used to it Munroe, this kind of treatment is reserved for birthdays only" I warned her and she laughed. I started the car and we drove away from her house.

"Please tell me where we are going" she begged, I looked at her with faux remorse.

"Sorry I can't, I forgot" I smirked. She crossed her arms.

"Then I forgot how to talk to you for the rest of the trip then" she said.

"Good" I said

"Good"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"So are we good?"

"Maybe" I looked at her.

"Come on Sonny" I whined "that's not how it goes" she smiled and threw her hands up in the air.

"Fine"

"And take two" I said "Action, Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"So are we good?"

"Oh were so good"

I cheered and I rounded the corner on the road. We had reached our destination. She gasped when she saw it.

"So I take it this is good" I asked and she stared at the place opened mouth.

"Oh it is so good" she answered.

"Well let's go then" I said and got out of the car and went to her side. "Ready?" I asked and she nodded and slipped her hand into mine. This was already the best date ever and it had only just started.

**So what do we think? I think it is so cheesy, but then again we all need a little cheese at some point or another. So review, tell what you think. Come on spill. As always stick with it and sorry about some of the things that Hannah said, they are personal jokes. I couldn't remember whether it is good or fine first in their fights so I put it both ways. I think they use both ways in the show. Yay this is my longest chappy yet.**

**Thanks**

**Until we meet again**

**HUGS**

**LOvE**

**Becca**

**BYEEEEEEEEWEEEE**


	11. 4 little letters just like my name

**Hello my lovely readers. Thank you for all the reviews. Appreciated x 67. I really do love them all. So kind of you guys to take the time to read my story. You all get HUGS. So anyways, enough tiddle taddle the story must go on.**

Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC if I did there would be a new episode on every day. Sadly there is not.

Sonny's POV

I was sure I looked like a fish. My eyes were boggling out of my head and my mouth gaping. Chad looked over at me and laughed.

"You remind me of a fish" he said. I knew it.

"Gee thanks" I said sarcastically and he smiled apologetically.

"But a cute fish" he said and winked at me. I looked again at the scene before us. We were at the beach. I could tell even though it was dark. I could hear the crashing of the waves in the distance and smell the cool salty air. I adored the beach. The sand was littered in hundreds of flickering candles, each concealed in a coloured glass bowl, causing them to glow in various colours. There was a large white tent with twinkling lights snaked up the tent poles. There were more candles inside the tent.

"Chad" I said and he looked at me and smiled at my face "this...is...incredible" I had never seen anything so incredibly beautiful and romantic. I wonder how long it took him to set this up and I didn't even want to think about the cost. I had never been this spoiled before in my life. And just to think a few days ago I thought my birthday would suck.

"Do you really like it?" he asked. I wasn't sure but I thought I may have detected a slight bit of uncertainty in his usually cool and sure-of-himself voice.

"No" I said bluntly and his face fell "I LOVE IT" I squealed and engulfed him in a giant hug. He hugged me back and we stayed like this for what seemed like forever. This didn't bother me in the slightest. When I finally let go I looked up at him. He was staring down at me, with a rather strange expression on his face. Determination? I could tell behind the clear blue eyes that he was deep in thought. It was like he was working himself up to something.

Without warning his soft lips were on mine. I was slightly taken aback at first but when I had gotten over the initial shock I found myself melting into the kiss. Just like before his surprisingly strong arms snaked their way around my waist and mine around his neck. He was kissing me and I was kissing him back. This must have been the look he had on his face before. Working himself up to kiss me. I don't know why he had the uncertainty. Of course I would not push him back. I hadn't been making that much of an effort to hide that I like him and neither did he.

When we broke apart he smiled at me in a way he had never before. It wasn't a charming or flirtatious smile like the ones he usually reserved for his girls. It was genuine and true and it reached his eyes which were practically illuminated. I liked this smile most of all. I wished he would always smile like this. I smiled back at him.

"So" he said, snapping me out of my thoughts "Shall we go down?" he asked gesturing towards the tent. I nodded and he took my hand and was just about to lead us onto the sand when I stopped. Hmm. Me+sand+heels=catastrophe. "You will be fine" Crap had I just said that out loud. "Yes, yes you did" Oh my god I did it again. He smirked at me.

Even with his reassurance I still felt unsure about the heels, so I slipped them off and threw them down on the grass. He rolled his eyes at me as I grabbed his hand and sprinted towards the tent, being careful not to knock over any of the candles in case i set something on fire. I loved the feel of sand between my toes. It reminded me of being a little kid, back in Wisconsin. When I was little I had a sand pit in my backyard. Lucy and I used to spend hours in there. Building sandcastles, drawing in the sand. One day it was really hot so we brought out beach towels and spent the whole day pretending we were on the beach. I love sand.

Inside the tent was a table. There were two chairs on either side. It had a small, velvet, red table cloth draped delicately over the top. There were two more candles and a small bunch of roses in the middle. We sat down and as if on cue a waitress that Chad had obviously hired for the evening stepped out. She had two glasses of Coke and two gleaming silver platters balanced on a tray. I took a small sip of coke as she put the platters in front of us.

One if the most delectable smells were coming from the food. I looked down at it eagerly. There was a juicy looking stake on a bed of salad. Chad had the same thing and he was looking at me as if to wait for me to try it first. The waitress bid us a good evening and left us alone. Being to hungry to wait for Chad I picked up my knife and fork and cut into the steak. I lifted it up to my lips and smiled as I popped it in my mouth. It was so good.

"Is the meal to your liking?" Chad asked me and I nodded because my mouth was full of food. Once I swallowed I took another sip of my drink.

"Is it to yours" I asked him and he merely shrugged. I raised my eyebrows at him and he sighed. "Well being on the second most popular show I wouldn't expect you to know" He ignored my sigh and kept on explaining "You see, we at Mackenzie falls have standards and privileges."

"I don't understand you" I admitted. I got the privileges but the standards had me stumped.

"Well, being the highest rated show we get treated specially, but even if we were not the number one show, like that will ever happen, we still wouldn't eat the crap you call food that you guys get from the cafeteria because I swear I have seen it move on more than one occasion" I felt a pang of jealousy as i realised what Chad was saying, however conceited it may be, was right. He and his cast got the royal treatment (lobster, steak, silver platters) and the rest of us were left with the choice of Ick, Ick on a bun or Ick on a stick. Choices, choices.

The rest of the meal was great, we talked about our shows and casts, we talked about movies and TV shows. I never realised how much we had in common. I turned out the more we spoke the more open and friendly he became and I knew this was not an act because he seemed genuinely interested in what I had to say and he never interrupted. Not once. We laughed and joked as we ate. We were given a huge piece of chocolate cake which we both shared and seeing as it was my birthday he gave me the last bite, with one condition.

"Chaaaaaad" I whined, I did not like his ultimatum. "Do you have to?"

"It depends" he said.

"On what" I asked cautiously.

"How much you want this delicious, delectable, last ever bite of chocolate cake" he challenged, arching an eyebrow. "But if you don't want it" He started and brought the spoon up to his lips "Then you wouldn't mind if I had it then would you Sonny?" He was just about to eat it when I threw my hands up.

"STOP" I cried and he did "Fine, have it your way, just give me the damn cake" I opened my mouth and let him lean forward and feed me. That was his ultimatum let him feed me, or surrender the cake. I wasn't about to let Chad have the last piece. That would by admitting defeat and I would never and it wasn't like I didn't enjoy Chad being so close to me, but I decided to let him think he had won by playing it up.

"There" he said content, "Not so bad now was it?"

"Maybe" I said and lent towards him "maybe it was one of the best or the worst experience of my life" I whispered softly. It was option A. He smiled and got up; I looked at him, confused. I never wanted this to end. He walked over to me and stood behind me his hands on my shoulders. I twisted round to look at him.

"Well" he said in barley a whisper and lent down to my ear, my heart picked up double time and I had to concentrate on remembering to breathe "How does this measure up then?" and he cupped my face in his hands and kissed me again, for the second time tonight. It wasn't like the first time. There was no hesitation, just eagerness and I was more than willing to go along with it. He kissed me for just a short time and then let go, not breaking his hold. We gazed into each other's eyes. I would usually get embarrassed when he caught me doing this before, but today the circumstances were different. Because it was just me, Chad and the beach. "Oh" he said suddenly and jumped back "I almost forgot" he came towards me again.

"Chad what are you do-AHHHHHH" I screamed because all went black. I kicked and thrashed around madly

"Shh Sonny, baby, it's okay, it's just me" Chad reassured me and I stopped thrashing, and calmed. It was just Chad clamping his hands over my eyes. "Now I need you to get up, can you do that?" he asked and helped me up, without removing his hands from my eyes. We walked, well he walked me, for a little while. I really hated the dark and because of Chad I can't see a thing.

"Hey Chad" I said sweetly, trying out my best do-this-for-me voice. "If I promise to keep my eyes shut can you hold my hand?" I really wished he would. I might of been lying about keeping my eyes shut but I really wished he would hold my hand.

Chad's POV

I thought about this for a moment. I would love to have let go and hold her hand, but I really wanted this to be a surprise and I knew as soon as I did she would open her eyes. Then I had an idea. I took my hands off her eyes and turned her round to face me.

"Thanks, Chad" she said and held out her hand. I looked at her hand for a moment, wanting to grab it, but I had to ensure she wouldn't peek. She looked at me as I searched my pockets for...ah here it is. I smiled as I pulled a piece of black material from my pocket. I was going to use this at first but I decided my hands would be better. "Chad what's tha-Hey, what are you doing?" she demanded as I wrapped the blindfold around her shocked eyes.

"I am just ensuring you keep your promise" I said, smirking. She groaned, but held her hand out again, wanting me to take it. Soon, but not just yet.

I waved my hands in front of her face, but her expression didn't change. I held three fingers up. Three was my lucky number at the moment. There were three words in my brilliant name, there were three seasons of Mackenzie falls the best show in the world and it was the number of times that Sonny and I had kissed**(A/N I think it is three, it might be four, but for this chapters sake, I am just going to say three:p)**. As you can tell I like to change my favourite numbers a lot, although it has been the number five for a while."How many fingers am I holding up?" I asked.

"I don't know" she said, exasperated "I really can't see, now please just take my h-"

"How many fingers" I asked her again"answer Sonny, do you want thinking music" I started to hum. She covered her ears and scrunched her face up in faux pain. I was only humming for Christ sake, and I didn't think I was that bad either. I was humming the So Random theme song. Not that I watched it or anything, I just...knew the song.

"Three?" she guessed. She could never have guessed that! She may be talented, and smart and funny and pretty. STOP IT CHAD! Where was I again? Oh right yeah, she may be all those things, but she could not have guessed what number there was. She had to be able to see.

"You can see, cant you" I said and she shook her head.

"No I can't" she said, but I knew she was lying.

"Can too" I shot back and she put her hands on her hips.

"Can not"

"Can to"

"Can"

"Not"

"Can"

"Not"

"Can"

"Can" she said, but I was too caught up in the argument to realise she had.

"Not" I said.

"Gotcha" Crap, she had. This was just like the weird beard all over again **(A/N from "you've got fan mail") **She knew she had won the argument and started laughing. I stared at her for a moment but then started laughing with her. It was a rare chance when Chad Dylan Cooper is wrong and know one else would dare laugh at me. But Sonny was not afraid of me, which was one of the things i loved about her. Liked. Loved. Like-Loved. "Okay" she said, trying to breathe because of the laughing fit we just had. "Now do you believe me?"

"I have just one more test" I ignored it when she crossed her arms angrily and muttered something that sounded like "_I'll give YOU one more test" _I laughed at her.

"Well" she said and I looked at her "What's this test then"

Sonny, Sonny, Funny little Sonny. So impatient and I am sure she will get an A+ on this test.

"Guess what I am doing now?"

"I don't know, looking in a mirr-" She then shut up because I kissed her again. Three tonight. .on.. I really did enjoy kissing Sonny. She just fit in my arms and her lips are so soft. I didn't know what it was, but kissing Sonny was different to kissing other girls. When I kissed other girls it was usually just a peck on the cheek, they of course would want more but that is because Chad Dylan Copper is just so damn irresistible. It was usually just a quick peck because I would be breaking up with them the day after. But it was different with Sonny. It was passionate and it was not one sided, Sonny seemed to enjoy it as much as I do. And another thing was, again unlike most girls, one kiss was never enough. She always left me wanting more. I don't know if it was intentional but she just left me hanging. Like when you rent a movie from a movie store and it skips at the climax **(A/N that happens to me a lot)** or when you are reading a good book and the last page is missing or torn so you can't read it. If she wasn't so irresistible it would be seriously annoying. Oh and my favourite number just changed to four and it isn't just because that is the number of letters in my name.

"I didn't guess that, but I liked it" she said flirtatiously. God she was so cute. "So now will you tell me where we are going or at least hold my hand so we can go" I had almost forgotten about my surprise.

"Oh right" I grabbed her hand and started to walk forward again. "Thanks for reminding me" She smiled at me.

"Well one of us had to remember and it sure as hell wouldn't be you" I playfully nudged her.

"Aw you know you love me Monroe" I said.

"You wish" she said back playfully "_Yeah"_ I mentally agreed with her. "_I do". _

"Well come on then" she pulled me forward, how did she know where to go. Well she probably guessed considering that all she had to do was turn around but still, very suspicious. We walked just a little longer. It was 7.15 and it was dark and windy. I noticed her shivering. I had forgotten her bare shoulders and legs. She must be freezing. I let go of her hand and she stopped. I shrugged out of my jacket and put it around her shoulders. When I did this she smiled warmly and hugged me. She could feel my bare arms and stood back and began to take the jacket off again. I stepped closer to her and tugged it back around her shoulders.

"Sonny, you are freezing, keep that on" I told her.

"But now I have taken your jacket you must be cold and I don' want you to get sick or anything" I sighed. Sonny was always putting herself last. Whatever she did. But this time I had to win the argument.

"Sonny" I started" What kind of a guy would I be if I just let a beautiful girl like you freeze?" I touched her arm and felt the all too common sparks fly through my body.

"Well what kind of a girl would I be if I let my date freeze?" she said.

"Umm" I started again. What a dumb question "a normal one" I hit my forehead and she smiled. But then an idea struck me. "Okay, I will take my jacket back" she stated to take it off again "if" she stopped "you send a text to all your friends saying how great I am and how much you love me"

"Love you?" she said critically.

"Yep love, four little letters just like my name" I started to check the letters C-H-A-D off on my hand, even though I knew she couldn't see through the blindfold.

"I won't" she said and put the jacket back on " and you are nut's if you think I will" That kind of hurt. Of course I didn't expect her to do it, but did she have to say she never will. I didn't think I was that hard to love. But I couldn't let her know it had hurt me. Thank god she had the blindfold on so she couldn't see the hurt in my eyes.

"Nut's" I questioned, trying to sound faux hurt, so she can tell I was faking.

"Yep nut's, four little letters just like your name" I sniggered as she said this and took her hand and started walking again. We walked just a little further down the beach and I smiled when I saw it. I would have to pay the crew extra for setting up so quickly.

"Okay, we are here" I said and she clapped her hands in excitement and started jumping on the spot. She was so excited. It was adorable. "Are you ready?" I asked her in faux anticipation.

"Yes" she said, even more excited now. I decided to play for a bit.

"Are you sure you're ready?" I teased.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" if she was excited before she was now almost hovering above the ground with the excitement. I was going to show her but I decided t play one more trick. I turned her round and faced her away from the surprise. I slowly untied the blindfold and then quickly ripped it away from her eyes. I could barely contain myself when I saw her face. It went from excited to confused to anger to confused again. She looked somewhat hurt and I felt guilt creep in. She didn't turn to face me she just stood where she was and stared at the open space before her. I couldn't take it anymore she just looked too sad. I put a hand on her shoulder and she slowly turned to look at me.

When I saw the small tears in her eyes it finally cracked my mask of composure. I quickly started apologising and wiped the tears away from her eyes. I can't believe I had hurt my Sonshine. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Sonny" I said and she looked at me "look behind me" she did, reluctantly. But when she did I saw the expression I was hoping for. Her face lit up and she looked as if she might explode. This was defiantly a better reaction. Yes score 1 for the Chadmiester.

**Oh what's Chad's surprise? Well you will have to wait till next chapter to find out. I won't take long to update. I have some really good ideas for the next chapter. Did anyone notice I used the word FAUX a lot. I guess I just like that word. Speaking of words I had this really random idea just then. Send me a random word and I will try to use it in the next story. Oh speaking of random I was on the train today and my sister was like "do you know there is an physic octopus that predicts the football results" and I just cracked up and she was like "it's name is Paul" Which made me laugh even harder. We are random people. So thanks review and stick with it. We are coming to the end soon. I have decided on no more than 3 more chapters which will come soon.**

**Until next time**

**HUGS**

**6**

**LoVe**

**Becca**

**Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**


	12. Getting there on time

**Aloha, so as always thank you for my lovely reviews. They really just make you feel appreciated. Also shout out to ****singstar29**** & ****mrpuppy****. Thank you for the words.**** So this chapter is very special because the first part is being written on location. I am currently sitting on a large rock high up in the bush. I needed inspiration and I love bush walking. I am a little creped out because there are these two kookaburras and they are stalking me. They just keep laughing and laughing. Well I have to stop rambling because I have to come down soon so I need to write.**

Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC because if I did that would mean I know Sterling Knight and if I did I would scream so loud the peeps on the space stations would hear me, so until then the answer is no. Or the script Or the Chronicles of Narnia.

Tawni's POV.

Mine is bigger. I am at Chad's house for Sonny's party and everyone is just like "OMG look at his house it's so big and blah, blah, BLAH" my house is so much bigger than his. Sure at the moment his house may look cooler than mine, with it being all decked out like a club, but my house was still bigger. So ha.

It is 7.30 now and all the guests were here. There were all the kids from all the shows on the lot as well as a whole lot of celebrities. Which means that I am in full flirt mode. I just hope Chad get's Sonny here on time. Until then I am pretty sure Zac Efron just strolled through the door...

Sonny's POV

My mouth fell open for the second time tonight. Chad looked at me and laughed at my expression. Behind Chad was a small collapsible stage. It had two huge speakers on either side. There were spotlights and other small lights illuminating the stage. But it wasn't the stage that had me gobsmacked. It wasn't the fact it was in the middle of the beach either. It was who was standing in the middle of the stage grinning down at me. One of my favourite bands "The script"

Chad was standing in front of me. A look of accomplishment mixed with amusement etched on his face. He knew he had done a good job.

I looked back at Chad, Shocked. He raised an eyebrow at me and smirked.

"How...when...but...I...ugh" I was lost for words and his smirk grew bigger and more pronounced. He nodded. The look on my face must have said it all. I pulled him into a tight hug and I was pleased when he hugged me back.

"I have my connections" he simply said. I looked at him astonished. He shrugged and I grabbed his hand and ran up to the stage.

"So Chad here tells me it's your birthday Sonny" the lead singer said. I was star struck. THE SCRIPT KNEW MY NAME! I couldn't speak so I just nodded foolishly. "Well this one is to say happy birthday" He winked at me and nodded to the rest of the band. "The man who can't be moved" started playing and Chad held out his hand.

"Care to dance?" he asked and I smiled.

"I thought you'd never ask" I said. I took his hand and he led me to a spot and we started to dance. He put his hands around my waist and I put mine around his neck. He stared into my eyes and I stared back. Brown into blue. Blue into brown.

_Going Back to the corner where I first saw you  
Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move  
Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand  
Saying, "If you see this girl can you tell her where I am?"_

Some try to hand me money, they don't understand  
I'm not broke I'm just a broken hearted man  
I know it makes no sense but what else can I do  
How can I move on when I'm still in love with you

'cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be  
Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street  
So I'm not moving, I'm not moving

Policeman says, "Son you can't stay here"  
I said, "There's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year"  
Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows  
If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go

'cause If one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be  
Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street  
So I'm not moving, I'm not moving,  
I'm not moving, I'm not moving

People talk about the guy that's waiting on a girl  
There are no holes in his shoes but a big hole in his world

Maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved  
Maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news  
And you'll come running to the corner  
'cause you'll know it's just for you  
I'm the man who can't be moved

Going back to the corner where I first saw you  
Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move

The song ended and Chad and I stopped dancing. We just stood there foreheads touching. When we broke apart we found the boy's fiddling with their instruments.

"Thanks" Chad said and they nodded.

"Wait" I said and they all looked at me "Can I have an autograph" Chad started laughing and took my hand and led me up to the stage. I got photo's and autographs and I was about to walk down when the lead singer grabbed my hand.

"Seeing as it's your birthday, we thought we would give you this" He picked up an acoustic guitar and handed it over to me. They had all signed it and wished me a happy birthday. I put it down and hugged all of them.

"Sorry" I said sheepishly after I was done "I'm a hugger" they laughed and started to pack up their instruments. I picked up my guitar and grabbed Chad's hand and led him back he way we came, back to the glittering tent. As we shuffled along I leant over and pecked Chad on the cheek.

"What was that for?" he asked and I smiled. As if he didn't know.

"It's for giving me the best birthday of my life" he smiled cockily and popped his collar.

"Anything for you Sonny" I liked this new Chad. I wanted him to stay like this forever.

"This night is so perfect" I said dreamily "I wish I could pause time" He looked at me and smiled again. We walked for a bit until he suddenly jumped.

Chad's POV

CRAP! Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap. I pulled my hand out of hers and looked down at my watch. It was 7.45. I only had 15 minutes to get her to my house or Tawni would freak. She was so controlling seriously this was my party. I guess I could be 5 minutes late. Everybody knows you must be fashionably late to any party, especially your own. But we still had to hurry. So I grabbed her hand again and started running.

"Chad what are you..." she started till I cut her off.

"Sonny just run" I said, trying to make my voice as joking as possible. She just laughed and caught up with me.

"Loser has to admit they love the other one's show" she called "Ready, set, go" She launched forward using my hand to push herself, laughing madly as she sped up. Man she could run and in the dress she was wearing it was pretty impressive. I didn't want to let her win so I ran forward as fast as I could. I laughed as she looked back and squealed when she saw me. My eyes widened as I saw her approach a large log. She wasn't looking.

"Sonny watch out" I called but it was too late, she was going too fast to stop. I gasped as I saw her approach the log and leap gracefully over it. But just as she had finished her foot got stuck and she tripped, landing face down in the gritty, golden sand. "SONNY!" I called as rushed over to her, making sure I did not trip over the log.

She hadn't moved when I got there so I picked her up and turned her round. Her face was masked by a cloud of dark hair. I brushed it away and noticed she wasn't awake. I panicked. She was breathing. I could tell by the slow, even rise and fall of her chest but she looked unconscious. I squeezed her shoulder and called her name out softly in effort to wake her. She wouldn't and I was really worried now. What if I had ruined her birthday? What if she was seriously hurt and had to quit So Random? She would never speak to me. Not that I would blame her, but it would still hurt. I heard a laugh and looked down to see Sonny's big, brown eyes staring up at me in humour. Relief.

"And you said I couldn't act" she said and laughed again. I huffed and looked down at her seriously. She studied my expression briefly before stopping laughing. She had no idea how much she had scared me. "Aww come on Chad, I was just playing" she said, sweetly. She reached up and dumped a handful of sand in my hair. I looked at her furiously. I mean the trick was bad enough, but now she had to target the hair.

"Oh you are so gonna get it" I threatened, but she had already gotten up and sprinted away. I chased after her again, until we reached my car. Breathless and giggling. She walked down and got her shoes. She walked back to the car and reached for the handle. But my arm around her waist stopped her. "I don't think so" I whispered in her ear. She gave me a confused look "You, being a Random and a girl, may not appreciate the finer beauties in life like cars, I however do and would really appreciated if you removed all the sand from your person before stepping into mine" I turned her towards the beach and unwillingly let go. I watched as she walked a few steps before smirking at me and shaking all the sand out of her hair and dusting it off her dress.

"Happy now" She asked sarcastically, turning slowly so I could check for sand. I may have been checking her out but she needn't know that. I nodded and turned to open the door for her. Shaking all the sand out of my hair and clothes before stepping into the car and putting the key in the ignition. She grabbed the guitar from the back seat and started strumming aimlessly.

"Do you play?" I asked jerking my chin toward the guitar.

"A little, I play the piano a bit more though" she admitted. I remembered that song she sang when that evil Trey Brothers came and stole her songs and my name. She didn't know but I had snuck into the back area of the seats and watched her jumping around on stage, singing her heart out, having the time of her life. I smiled at the memory. She was really good.

"Play me something" I said, but she shook her head "Why not, I've heard you before, you're really good"

"Maybe later" she said and evil look came across her face. Uh oh. "OH and speaking of later, I believe you lost a bet" she said and rubbed her hands together. Oh I had forgotten about that, and I was wishing she had too. Well better get it over and done with then.

"I LOVE SO RA-"but she cut me off by placing her finger to my lips.

"Not now" she said "I have the perfect time" She removed her finger and started strumming the guitar again. I was glad at the distraction because this meant she wouldn't realise that I wasn't taking her home. But just to be safe I stopped a few streets away from my house. The sudden stop causing her to look up. "Why did we stop" she studied her surroundings "and where are we" she asked, turning back round to look at me. When she did I thrust the blindfold forward and tied it carefully around her head. She looked in my direction, apparently angry.

"Not this again" She put the guitar, with my assistance, back in the back and crossed her arms angrily. She hated the blindfold. I chuckled the rest of the way, sneaking glances at her every so often. It was just too funny. But I couldn't let her see.

Tawni's POV

Bite, wipe and gloss. I had a slice of pizza in my hand and a tube of lip gloss in the other. There were so many cute guys here I couldn't risk being seen without gloss. I was getting a little worried now. It was 8.03 and Chad and Sonny still were not here. They had better hurry up.

Nico and Grady came bounding up to me. I had only seen them a few times today. But I to make sure that they were actually here and were not causing any trouble.

"Do you realise what an opportunity we have here?" Nico said to Grady and I. We both shook our heads, confused. "Well we are in Poopers house and he is not" He said the last part slowly emphasising it. He rubbed his hands together and you could tell he was just thinking up some evil scheme.

"OH" Grady exclaimed "WE could turn this place into Narnia" What was it with this boy and the Chronicles of Narnia, seriously it was weird.

"NO!" I yelled and several people turned to look at me. I pointed to Grady and faked a laugh. When they looked away I pulled Nico and Grady by the ears to behind a wall, so no one could see them making a scene.

"Normally I would allow you to act in your childlike behaviour, because it is Chad" they nodded and I shot them a glare and they stopped. "But I have been working hard and long to get this party and Chad and Sonny together and I will not have you ruin it with your foolish games and silly tricks. So that means no slime, no food fights, no paint, no nets, no embarrassing noises, no lame jakes and NO CHEESE PANTS!" I finished and flipped my hair over my shoulder. They looked as if they may faint. "Now run along" I said and strutted back out to the party.

This was way too stressful. If I wasn't careful I would go prematurely grey and get wrinkles and ugh! If my nails we not so perfect I would have bitten them right down to the cuticle. This is the last time I help anyone. Ever. It was now ten past and I was getting even more worried. I might have to call them soon. I got my phone out ready to text when it vibrated in my hand. It was a text from Chad.

**From: CDC**

**To: Blondie**

**Sent: 8.10**

**Received: 8.11**

**We are here. Get everything and everyone ready for  
the surprise. This is the one thing you have to do so  
get it right!**

Well, well, well aren't we the bossy one aren't we. I have been slaving away all day, answering the door for people. Having to get up and check my hair every five minutes. It has been a rough day for me. And what has Mister Cooper been doing? Twittering away his time on the beach with Sonny. Oh how strenuous. What a hard time he must be having honestly. Oh right the guests. I ran up to the stage and called everyone to attention. Like they wouldn't be looking at me anyway. I looked so good tonight. Not that I didn't always look good, but tonight I looked especially good. But I had seen Sonny in her dress and she looked amazing so I would let her have the spotlight. But only tonight. Consider it a birthday gift.

"Okay everyone listen up" I called and the crowd all looked and the chatter died away. "Now everyone has to shut up and we are going to turn the lights out and when Sonny comes in and Chad turns on the light you all scream surprise, yadda, yadda, yadda. You all know the drill" I looked at them till they all nodded and turned towards the door.

I walked to the light switch. "Ready" I called and the crowd all murmured and nodded. "Okay then 3, 2, 1" I flipped the switch and we were all plunged into darkness.

Sonny's POV

I couldn't see a thing and I was doing something very dangerous and possibly fatal. I was walking. Upstairs by the feel of it. But I felt safe as Chad had his hand around my waist so I felt a bit better. He was being so secretive. Even though I had begged he still wouldn't tell me where we were. He knew I hated surprises. Almost as much as I hated this stupid blindfold. I was so going to get him back for this one day.

"Chaaaaaaad" I whined "please tell me where we are going or at least tell me where we are?" I heard him laugh and I knew then and there he wasn't going to give in. So I just sighed and continued walking up the stairs. There sure were a lot of stairs.

"Okay" he said after a while "here we are"

"Finally" I exclaimed and reached up to remove the blindfold from my eyes so I could finally see where we were. That was until Chad's hands caught mine and took them away from my face and the wretched blindfold.

"Ah Uh" he said "Not so fast you have to wait until we get inside" he said and let go of my hand for a minute. It sounded like he was fumbling in his pocket for something. He obviously found it because I heard a key slide into a lock of some sort and twist. A soft click and a gentle creak as something opened. Presumably a door. He took my hand again and led me inside. "Now you can take the blindfold off" he told me and as I did I braced myself for the light. But alas no. More darkness. Was I wearing another blindfold?

"Chad" I asked and reached around so I could touch his face "What's going on, where are we?" I asked, a little scared. I never really liked the dark.

"It's okay Sonny" he said in a soothing voice removing my palm from his face "Oh and by the way Sonny" he said and flicked a switch and the room was suddenly filled with light.

"SURPRISE!" a hundred voices erupted from around me. OH MY GOD.

**So what do you think? Sorry about the late update. Had major writers block and I have to go back to school tomorrow. This is the second last chapter. Sob. I would just like to say something to Waterbaby134. If any of yall has read review 88 then you will have read this statement. "****Story was good despite personal indifference towards THAT PERSON WHO SHALL NOT BE NAMED...and I don't mean Voldemort.**** " She is my sister and for some ****incomprehensible**** reason thinks that Sterling Knight is yuck. I very strongly disagree with this statement and with the fact that she seems to like *shudders* Simon Baker *Shudders* I think he is far to irritating (No offense to all the Baker lovers). But anyway that is to whom she is referring to in her review, so as always stick with it. Remember the next chapter is the last. And to review!**

**Until next time**

**Hugs**

**LoVe**

**Becca**

**Byeeeeee!**


	13. The beggining of the end

**Well guy's here we are. The last chapter of my first ever story. SOB! I hope you like it because like I said last chapter. And I am SO SORRY for the late update. I have been really busy with school and I just haven't gotten around to it. I swear I have a huge assignment for every subject I have. LOL at the tiltle of this chapter, my friend Jenaya and I were in maths and i was like "I need a chapter title" and she's just like "The beggining of the end" and she said it in this really whispered tone and she's like "thats really dramatic" so thats what i used. Oh I am nervous. Tell you why *cue unenthusiastic yay* Well for drama, my class has to put on a performance for performing arts night. And we have to audition for the part we want. And I really want this one particular part. So I come to class on Friday, thinking the audition is on that day, and I have learnt that almost every person is going up for the role. But I am slightly optimistic because so far none of them had learnt their lines off by heart (unlike me, the drama freak) and then my teacher says that the audition is on Tuesday, giving the class the weekend to learn the part, thus ruining my leg up. When I auditioned, I did well until some other person decided to audition as well so now unlike everyone else I have to wait to Friday to find out. So wish me luck. Well that's my story. I am working on a new story but it won't be up for like 2 weeks maybe so keep an eye out for it. And enjoy the chapter. So for the last time...Without further ado on with the chapter.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a chance or anything else for that matter. But you know that already.

Chad's POV

Never in my years left on this earth will I forget the look on my Sonshine's face. It was so funny. She looked like she was going to collapse from shock. If I hadn't been so pleased with her reaction, I would have been seriously concerned. But no she stayed up and shocked. She looked at the crowd, then at me, then at the crowd again then her gaze locked on mine and she beamed. It was possibly one of the biggest smiles I had ever seen her smile.

"Did...you...d-do...this...for...mmme? She asked, surprise leaking into her voice.

"yep" Tawni, who was on the other side of Sonny, Cleared her throat "With Tawni's assistance" I looked at Tawni, who nodded in approval so I looked back at Sonny.

"Why" she asked. That kind of hurt. It seemed like she thought I wasn't capable of being nice. Which I am, because Chad Dylan Cooper is perfect at everything he does. And that includes caring about people. But even though it did hurt I didn't let her see that it had and just smiled instead.

"Because I would do anything for you" I said and kissed her on the cheek. The crowd awed and Sonny blushed furiously. After a few minutes the music started again and Sonny and I went to mingle. I told her I was going to get some drinks. As I reached the drink table I got pulled by my arm around a corner. Facing me were 2 mad boys and 2 smug looking girls.

"I told you he liked her" Tawni said and Grady and Nico both sighed and pulled a twenty out of their pockets. Great I was being bet on by Randoms. Just brilliant. She grinned and stuck them in her clutch before turning to face me. As did Nora and Cloudy and Rainy. Uh oh.

"So Chip" Nico said, popping the p. I really hated that nickname. "You like Sonny do you?" and they all folded their arms at the exact same time. Wow, creepy. I nodded.

"I believe my cast and I have to discuss this matter, but don't go, we are not finished with you yet" The formed a little huddle a few meters away from me. Well this was degrading. I was being judged by a bunch of Randoms. And what was really concerning me was the fact that I cared what they thought. Usually I wouldn't give a damn, but knowing Sonny she would make an effort to get along with my cast and I know she would want me to do the same. I mean we were practically a couple now. It wasn't official or anything. Yet.

I was trying to listen to what they were saying. I caught a few words. They were.

"Cold cut catapult"

"Sonny"

"I'm right and pretty"

"Chip"

"Rivalry"

"Mackenzie Falls"

"I'm still pretty"

"Portlyn" Confused at that one? I think it may have been Nico. Well he should be happy to know, that Portlyn was single. And interested.

"Chocolate fountain"

"Chipmunk"

"Oh I'm even prettier than before"

Then everything was just a low buzz again. But I swear to god, that Tawni may be even vainer then I am. But then again probably not. So after about three minutes they broke apart and stood just like me before. When they all ganged up like this they could be pretty scary. But if I had to admit one thing. They were defiantly protective over Sonny. Not that that was necessary. I wouldn't hurt Sonny. Not once.

"We have decided" The little scary one started and I cleared my throat nervously "That you have permission to date Sonny" I let out a sigh of relief "BUT" She said and the relief was gone "If you hurt her in any way, shape or form we get to direct an episode of Mackenzie Falls" She smiled and the others did to.

No way could I let them do this. They could ruin my shows reputation in one day. And think of what they would make us say. I could just see them all plotting the things they could do with a day of directing. And why was I sure that there would be a rubber chicken involved? But this was for Sonny. And I was sure I wouldn't hurt Sonny, but was I willing to take the risk. I had never been committed to just one person before. I didn't know how to handle it. But you have to try everything once. I nodded my head and they all cheered and left me.

I could probably make three of them forget about it. All I would have to do was give Tawni some lipstick and dim and dimmer some video game or something. Maybe I could bribe the little one with a bigger vent or something or maybe a blowtorch or video camera. But she would be the most difficult and god help me if they tell Sonny, that girl remembers everything. And thinking of Sonny I headed back out to the party to find the birthday girl. I found her talking to three girls.

I recognised one of them as Lucy but the other two were a mystery. I walked over to her and put my arm around her waist, causing her to jump slightly. Smiled when she realised who it was.

"Where did you get to" she asked and I just shook my head at her.

"It's a long story" I said and she smiled "so" I said and looked at the girls "introductions" I to the two girls I didn't know.

"Oh" she said and giggled "well you know Lucy already, and this is Hannah. She just came back from a bowling competition, she won first place. I think it is her shoes. They are lucky. Oh and BTW she is Tawni's personal shopper and cousin" The last bit shocked me. She looked nothing like Tawni. I couldn't see the relation, I pitied her. It sucks enough having to endure her constant vanity at work. Imagine living with her. Poor girl. "And this is Ashlea. She came to my school in Wisconsin from a student exchange from Australia. I was really jealous because she lived on a farm, like me, but she sells and breeds peacocks. **(A/N This is true, my friend really does breed peacocks) **I mean talk about fancy" Sonny said and I smiled at them and shook hands. "You guys know who this is" She gestured to me.

Hannah nodded at me, and started talking to Lucy, but Ashlea turned to me and Sonny. Before I knew it she had run up and was hugging me very tightly. I was shocked at first but then I returned the hug, gently. I looked over at Sonny. Shock was evident on my face but she just laughed. After a moment I pried the girl off me and looked at her, confused.

"Sorry" she said "I am a huge fan, your biggest actually" She said and I popped my collar.

"Well" I said in a seductive voice "You certainly have brilliant taste in TV stars and if Sonny doesn't mind" I looked at Sonny and she rose her eyebrows at me "Can I have this dance"

Ashlea looked so excited. She ran up to Sonny and started jumping up and down and begging Sonny, who I knew would let her, because she is Sonny and that's just how she is. "Please, please, please, please, please, please, Sonny please, PLEASE" It was kind of funny to see how much of an affect I had on this girl. Sonny just smiled and nodded her head.

Ashlea screamed and grabbed my hand. I winked at Sonny and removed my hand from around her waist and led her onto the dance floor.

Sonny's POV

Despite giving Ashlea my permission, I still felt the tiniest twinge of jealousy as she walked off with Chad. I don't know why I was feeling jealous. He was my date, and I knew he was just doing it to keep her happy. But he hadn't asked me to dance yet. I know he would dance with me, but I wanted first dance. For some reason I couldn't help but feel a little upset as I saw her gaze into his eyes with adoration. I slipped out of the room so I could clear my head and get over this insane little jealousy moment I was currently having. I went into the foyer but there were people in there and I really wanted space so I decided to venture up the huge marble staircase to the upper level.

I decided to take a peek through Chad's house. I had never been here before and decided it was a golden opportunity to snoop. As I was walking through the halls I caught a flash of colour in my peripheral vision. I turned to see four huge blue letters saying "C-H-A-D" stuck to either side of a pair of French doors. I was going to go down to the party, but curiosity got the better of me and I quietly crept over to the doors. With my hands on the handles, I had a little moment of guilt. What if Chad got angry if he found me in here. Should I really be snooping? But then I got over it and walked in.

The first thing I noticed was the right wall was completely covered with Chad. Well more a huge picture of the Mackenzie Falls poster. It dominated the whole wall. How vain could you get? I noticed a very blue theme going on. The walls were a dark blue and the carpet was white. There was a huge king sized bed, with a blue bed spread. There were about six mirrors and he had his closet door opened. When I looked inside his closet, I found myself unsurprised with the fact that it was larger than my room at home.

I surveyed the DVD's he had on the shelf. There were no books of course. I never expected there to be though, after the great walk-a-thon. I was walking for books and he was walking against them. This then led to every single one of us being in hospital with SPS (Skinny pant syndrome) after we were all forced into Tawni Harts patented super skinny jeans. It ended in disaster, but we raised the money and as an added bonus, Chad had to read two books.

I wondered round a bit more. He had a huge plasma screen TV. He had countless machines hooked up to it. An X-box 360, a wii, DVD, CD and a whole lot more machines that I didn't recognise. I shook my head and was about to leave when a photo on the nightstand caught my eye. I moved over to it and was shocked when I saw what it was. It was of him and me in the hottie EMT sketch. It was a promo photo and we were both standing back to back smiling. Even though at that time I was seething because he was sure I would fall in love with him.

What struck me as odd was this was the only picture in the room. There were no picture of his cast, friends, family or anyone, just of me and him. Then I saw what was sitting behind the picture. This made me laugh out loud. It was So Random! DVD. I knew he loved it, even though he swore blind that he didn't. But he didn't have any of the previous seasons, just the one with me. How odd. I put the DVD down and was about to turn around when a quiet chuckle sounded behind me. I jumped and turned around, my hand to my heart.

"So, you discovered the great Chad Dylan Cooper's secret" He said and smirked at my shocked expression. He strutted into the room and took the DVD out of my hands. He crossed over to the shelf and tucked it away. "I have been doing my research on you" He said when he turned round again. "You can be rather amusing at times"

I was shocked when I found out he actually watched it.

"Well you already know I have an obsession with your show" I said and he smiled, not smirked, smiled. He was obviously remembering when he asked me out, when he thought I was talking about us. I was talking about the show, but I would take him any day. He sauntered over me and took my hands in his.

"Where did you get to?" he asked and I looked down, embarrassed. "I see you one minute and I look over at you the next minute and you're gone", he noticed I had looked down, and coaxed my chin up with his finger, so I had no choice but to look at him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" I said and my voice went up an octave, an annoying habit of mine. He immediately knew I was lying and dropped his face to mine so he could look me in the eyes. I had no choice but to stare back and soon felt myself getting lost in the pure pools of sapphire that were his eyes. He knew this was my weakness and that I would cave.

"Really Sonny, Really?" He said his signature CDC line and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, Chad, Really" I shot back and he glared at me. I knew he hated it when I stole his line.

"Sonny" he sighed and shifted his weight to his left foot "Look, I've known you long enough to know when there is something wrong" This was one of the nicest things he had said to me today.

"Well I know its stupid" I started and he gave me a confused look. I swallowed and continued "I kind of, sort of might have been a little jealous when you and Ashlea were dancing and I wanted to get out so I came up stairs to get over myself and I saw your room and curiosity got the better of me and than I-"but I didn't have time to finish, because he had silenced me with his lips. I smiled into the kiss and was disappointed when we broke apart. He pulled me against his chest into a warm, comforting hug.

"Now, do you think that you're friend would get special treatment like that" he asked and I shook my head, feeling too embarrassed to speak. "I am Chad Dylan Cooper and I live to keep my fans happy...but that would never mean that I would choose them over you" he said and laughed. He put his hand up and ruffled my hair. "Now are we gonna go down and enjoy your party that I paid someone to work so hard to set up" I rolled my eyes "or are we gonna stand here and waste all that persons time and effort?" he let go of me and I laughed and he took my hand and led me out of his room and down the giant staircase.

As we walked back into the crowded room I was informed by Chad that I had to mingle. A young girl who was maybe 20 give or take a few years walked up to Chad.

"Mr Cooper" she said in a very polite and official tone. Mr Cooper? Seriously come on. He turned to her.

"What is it Kayt?" He asked in an impatient tone. Rather rudely if you ask me. I figured from the little blue uniform she was wearing that she must be one of the house keepers or something.

"I'm very sorry to interrupt but we have a Code "Z" at the front door and you told me you should handle it" She walked off, but not before curtseying. Honestly, he makes his staff curtsey when they leave his presence. I have no idea how anyone could work for him. He looked very angry at the news and turned to me again.

"This is very important and I need to go to the door, I will be right back" and he kissed me on the cheek and left me to mingle.

Chad's POV  
A Code "Z"! A CODE "Z"! How could this of happened? I had prepared the staff for this kind of event. But never in my dizziest daydreams had I imagined that we would actually experience a code "Z". I swiftly followed Kayt to the front door and pulled it open roughly.

"Get the Cop's on speedial" I whispered to Kayt and handed her my phone; She typed the number in and held her finger over the button ready to call. I turned back to the _visitor_ or should I say scum that was currently standing on my doorstep, smiling up at me.

The vermin that the magazines call ZAC EFRON! Why he was at my house, I was unaware. But he wouldn't be here for long. I had no problem with Hudgens so I let her pass but when he tried to pass I held my arm out and he stopped dead in his tracks. There was no way he was coming into my house. I could see him trying to figure out why he couldn't come in. "I HATE YOU" I wanted to scream at him. But I refrained. That was until he had the nerve to speak. I told them the day would come. No one believed me. I told Kayt to go get a video camera and she returned moments later, already filming. I needed proof that this actually happened.

And just like I had predicted, he said it.

"Hey Chad" he said and grinned at me. I scowled back "Can I come in?"

But I had this day planned perfectly and no one would mess it up. I put on a face of faux sadness.

"Oh I'm sorry" I said in a sickly sweet voice and he shot me a confused look "You can't, you're banned" and I smiled at him before slamming the door shut in his face. But then I quickly opened it again. Snatched the present for Sonny out of his hands and slammed the door shut again. I turned towards Kayt who immediately gave me back my phone.

"Did you get it" I asked and cheered when she nodded. I took the camera off her and handed her the present and told her to put it with the huge stack of gifts for Sonny. I quickly watched the video a couple of times, marvelling at the look in his face when I shut that door. I had to show Sonny. I walked back into the main room and started my search for Sonny.

I spotted her talking to Portlyn and smiled when she saw me and called me over.

"So did you sort out Code "Z" then" she asked, evidently amused with my code. Portlyn on the other hand gasped. She had been my friend long enough to know about Code "Z" and she, like everyone who knew about Code "Z", were shocked to discover it had actually happened.

"C-c-code "Z" she asked in a disbelieving tone "W-w-what happ-pend?" I smirked and showed her the video. I laughed as I saw the look of shock on her face slowly replace itself with a look of humour as she watched. Sonny on the other hand just looked confused.

"Will someone please tell me what Code "Z" is?" she asked and Port and I looked her. She was so naive sometimes, but then I remembered that they didn't have the same safety precautions over at Chuckle City. Because they did not have to worry about Efron showing up and trying to steal the spotlight.

"Well Code "Z" is if Zac Efron" I spat the words like they were the most filthy of curse words there was. My mouth felt dirty "Comes to the place in which I am" She scoffed when she heard this "There are three steps of action in Code "Z" I told her and she raised an eyebrow at me.

"And what would these steps be" she asked and I looked at her like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well" I started "number one is removal from the premises, which is what happened just then. And if he refuses to go then the authorities are called for harassment" she laughed in disbelief when she heard this.

"Harassment? Really Chad, really?" She said and I rolled my eyes at her. She knew how much it irritated me when she used my line.

"Yes really, Sonny" I said and she crossed her arms with an amused smile playing on her lips.

"And what would the third step be" she asked. She would never expect my answer.

"Assassination" I said simply and her jaw dropped. I had never gotten to step three, but I would if I was particularly pissed off that day and he just happened to come along. All I had to do was make one phone call and that would be it, no questions asked. It's not like the world would miss him. I would be doing the world a favour actually.

"You can't be serious" she said and I nodded my head and put on a serious face to show her I wasn't kidding around. "I know you don't like the guy, but isn't that taking it a bit far" she said and I just shook my head. I didn't want to talk about him anymore. That's when the song changed to something slow and gentle and the guests were coupling off and going to the dance floor.

I saw Sonny eyeing the couples with longing so I took her hand and gestured toward the dance floor.

"Shall we?" I asked her and she squeezed my hand and smiled.

"We shall" She said. I led her to the middle of the dance floor. The coupled there moved to give us space. I placed my hands around her waist and she put hers around my neck, just like we had when we were dancing at the beach. She rested her head on my chest and sight contently. I just held her closer to my and rested my chin on top of her head. As we slowly circled I saw my entire cast, but Portlyn, give me weird looks. I knew they would be confused, but they would have to get over it and just accept the fact that we liked each other.

I saw Sonny's cast as well and they didn't look quite as unimpressed. Tawni actually look pleased and did Zora. I looked over at Portlyn again, but this time she was not alone. There she was flirting shamelessly with Nico. She was twiddling her hair in her fingers, like I had seen her do so many times before when she was flirting with a guy. Nico just looked ecstatic that she was actually talking to him. I was happy for her. She was always complaining about not having a boyfriend. Maybe she would find one in a Random. She had never really looked beyond Mackenzie Falls until Sonny had insisted the two casts get to know each other and I swear she actually like them. This was rare because Portlyn didn't like anyone.

"Hey Chad" Sonny's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Yes Sonny" I said and without realising it pulled her closer to me.

"I just wanted to thank you for doing this for me, this has been the best birthday I have ever had" She said and I smiled and pulled her back so I could look at her.

"Anytime" I whispered and she smiled at me. I leant down to kiss her, for once not caring who was looking. As my lips connected with hers I felt that spark again. She still had her hands around my neck which she tightened to deepen the kiss. I put my hand up and cupped one of her cheeks and my other hand twisted in her hair. After a few minutes we broke apart, both needing air. I rested my forehead against hers and smiled when she delivered a sweet kiss on my lips again. I really couldn't care if my cast hated me. I was in love with Sonny Munroe and I didn't care who heard.

I just hoped she felt the same way and after that kiss and tonight I guessed she did too.

"I love you" I said to her and she looked slightly taken aback. This was really hard, I had never told a girl that I had loved her before and I had never been rejected either. There was only one girl who could break my heart and I just told her I loved her. She suddenly beamed and jumped into my arms.

"I love you too Chad" she said and I felt like I was walking on air. She loves me and I love her. It was perfect. My life is now perfect. But there was still one more thing to do. I grabbed her hand and pulled her up to the stage. Everyone stopped talking and looked at me. The music stopped. I stepped forward and grabbed the microphone.

"Well first I would like to say I hope you are enjoying yourselves, you seem to be" everyone cheered and clapped indicating that they were enjoying their selves "Okay well we need to acknowledge the reason you are here, let's give it up for Sonny" more clapping and louder cheering as I gave the microphone to Sonny.

"Well thanks to everyone for coming tonight" Trust Sonny to thank people for turning up, it was a party thrown by me, they should be thanking her, not the other way round. "Also thank you for the gifts and the nice things, I promise I will send everyone s flower or something" everyone laughed at her innocence "I know I haven't been in Hollywood for long, but this is the best thing that has happened to me since I got the part on So Random" I laughed and so did Sonny as the Randoms cheered when she said their names. "It means a lot to me that you all came out here to celebrate my birthday. I mean no one in Wisconsin will believe me when I tell them that Selena Gomez and Taylor Lautner were talking to me" she squealed and people laughed "but mostly I would like to thank my cast and of course Chad for doing this for me and making this the best birthday ever." She finished and the crowd cheered and she was practically glowing by now.

"Oh and BTW, Chad has a little something he has to say because he lost a bet..." she trailed off, grinning in my direction. I groaned hoping she had forgotten. I guess she was right when she said that she had the perfect time to do this. "So everybody Chad Dylan Cooper" she said and gave me the microphone.

"In my defence I would just like to say that Sonny came up with the terms not me and I would like to apologise to my cast" I gave them a guilty look and they all looked back, curiously.

"Oh" Sonny said and I looked at her "you need to sound sincere" The people close enough to the stage chuckled as I groaned again. I stepped forward. Time to swallow my pride.

"I, Chad Dylan Cooper, Love So Random" My cast growled and the Randoms, including Sonny, Cheered loudly. Everyone else just laughed at me. But I was too distracted to be embarrassed. This was the perfect opportunity to do this. I gulped and turned to Sonny who was waving to someone in the crowd she was so sweet.

I took her Hand and brought her to the front of the stage. Everyone was quiet again, trying to figure out what I was doing. I sucked in a deep breath and turned to look her straight in the eyes. She looked back, a little confused. I put the mic back o my lips and started to speak.

"Sonny Munroe" I said and she nodded" You are the most crazy, strange, funny, odd, sweet, beautiful, kind, caring and loving person I have ever met. It may seem strange but our little arguments make my day, because I get to see you. I guess I have been meaning to do this for a while now and now seems the perfect time to do it. So Sonny Munroe." I paused to add a dramatic effect. I am an actor after all "Will you be my girlfriend?"

The crowd gasped.

**So who hates me for doing that to you? Sorry I just couldn't resist. This was by far the longest chapter I have ever written. Over five thousand words. For all those people who need to know. I will be putting a chapter up for shout outs and in that shout out chapter I promise to put the last few lines of the story so you guys know how it ends. I'm sure you can guess but just in case you want to properly finish the story. So please review this chapter and the shout out chapter and the ending will be up in a week. If you review after it is up I am sorry I didn't get you. I will see you in a week for the end oh and I will tell you if I got the part in the play or not, because I find out today. Thank you so much for everyone who has stuck with the story. OMG I just realised I just finished my first ever fan fiction Hurrah. I love you all. You are the best readers and writers in the world. SO until next time**

**HUGS**

**LoVe**

**Becca**

**BYEEEEEE!**


	14. The ending of the end

**Hello my peeps. So as you know this is the shout out chapter and the long awaited ending of the story. Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story. You guys are my main motivation to write. Oh BTW I got the part in the play I wanted. YAY. But anyways without further ado...off you trot to the shouts and the ending. These reviews are from every chapter and I thank you all so thank you to...**

Betty.

My anonymous reviewer.

ilovejoejonas4eva6279314

Hannabeth

Lazylazyme

ASLaddict

Stalker

JBfan

GeorgeCraigLover

The Gr8 1

southernchristiangirl

Sara

mrpuppy

Following My Own Footsteps

Anonymous

Flutter360

Princess Cruella

singstar29

VeVe2491

SciFiGeek14

Third time

ReviewExpert

He aint on a JB song with me

ashkat101

FMZ444

spicysftblplayer

alittlefaithinme2

HHANNAHH

Cartar Penate

Tori-Mae

Knight05

imelle333

Maygen Lauren

Aboanu

fanficaddict01

storytellinqx3

Mackenzie Starr

MissFlorence.b

Ashlea

summergirl07

JAKEBLACKRULE14

Miriam

EllietheDisneyfreak

storytellinqx3

Teddy Bear333

Tee and Biscuits

Maygenlauren

Sonny01

waterbaby134

sonshine13channy

DTLover

Asheee

8DoNt204GeT92

ella101

Lady-Apricotxx

squeal channy

Sara777

Cartar

Rosalind

**And to all those who constantly reviewed I didn't put your names up again. But Thank you. And thank you to all the lovely people who read my story and didn't review. (Refer to the list of awesomeness above) Sorry to all the peeps who reviewed after I put this up. And now the final instalment of the story. Enjoy. (Sorry but might be short).**

Sonny's POV

I looked at Chad with wide eyes and he looked back hopefully. I wasn't quite sure if I heard him correctly. But it sounded like he had just asked me out. Chad. Dylan. Cooper. Chad Dylan freakin Cooper Hollywoods Bad boy heartbreaker had just asked me out. Me! Hollywood's renowned good girl. I looked at the crowd and they all stared back at us. Gobsmacked. I looked back at Chad. His smile seemed to be slightly faltering as I had been silent for about a minute now.

"Sonny?" He asked quietly, maybe he thought I was having a nervous breakdown or something. When I smiled at him, the look of hurt/concern that was filling his perfect face was wiped clean with a look of happiness. "You're smiling" he pointed out "Can I take that as a yes?"

"No" I said and turned on my heel and walked off the stage leaving a wounded looking Chad behind me...

**GOTCHA! Ha you didn't really think I would end it like that did you? This is how it really went.**

"Sonny?" He asked quietly, maybe he thought I was having a nervous breakdown or something. When I smiled at him, the look of hurt/concern that was filling his perfect face was wiped clean with a look of happiness. "You're smiling" he pointed out "Can I take that as a yes?" I looked up at him and my smile got even bigger. "I think I can - mmph" He started to say, but I successfully shut him up by grabbing his face and bringing it down to mine. My lips crashed against his. His hands wound through my hair and I could hear the crowd whistling and clapping and cheering in the background somewhere, But I couldn't care if they were there or not.

I was officially Chad's girlfriend and I couldn't be happier. Chad and I broke apart and I was instantly pulled to the side of the stage, away from my _boyfriend_, I knew it would take some time to get used to that, by a swarm of my friends. Portlyn, Lucy, Hannah, Ashlee and even Tawni were all around me, pulling me into a mass group hug. I could hear people yelling things at me and Tawni's high voice yelling "I'm still pretty and I'm right again".

After what seemed like forever I was finally done talking to everybody at the party. I scanned the crowd looking for the mess of blonde hair that I so desperately wanted to find. I was about to walk onto the dance floor when I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist.

"I though I lost you" he whispered into my ear and I giggled and turned around to face him.

"Well maybe you should learn to take better care of your girlfriend from now on" I shot back, trying to look stern, but failing miserably.

"Well maybe I will" He said back and I nodded "Good"

"Good" I said back, I loved these little tiffs.

"Fine"

"Fine"

"So are we good?" he asked and kissed the top of my head.

"Maybe if you answer this question" I said and he looked confused. "Well" I explained "I just wanted to know, how are you gonna top next year's party because this one is going to be hard to beat" I tapped his nose and he smiled at me, relieved.

"Oh, I'm sure the great CDC, being the miracle worker that I am, I can whip up something" he said cockily and pulled me towards the dance floor. He pulled me into his arms and even though our dancing didn't match the tempo we didn't care.

"Oh and by the way Chad, in answer to our little argument" I kissed his cheek and lent up to whisper in his ear "oh were _so_ good" He chuckled and tightened his grip on me. I was certainly never going to forget this birthday anytime soon. That's for sure.

**So there you have it folks. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone with the ending. Despite the cholesterol educing amount of cheese. I liked the way this ended. How about you? Review? Thanks for reading and for the last time in this particular story.**

**HUGS**

**LoVe**

**Becca**

**BYEEEEEE!**


End file.
